Ranger No More
by TriassicDragonRanger
Summary: Sequel to Return to Power! After the events of Return to Power, the Dino Thunder group are managing to live normal. But when a supernatural being erases everything that deals with the power rangers they must travel to each ranger era and restore the ranger history. Will they be able to save the other rangers or will their opponent manage to destroy them also?
1. Headaches

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers series I only own my OCs.

Conner couldn't complain about his life as he walked along the park watching as children play tag and other types of games. He was the red ranger to the dino thunder group, captain of the Reefside soccer team, and finally he was boyfriend of the most beautiful girl in Reefside, though if he asked his friend Alex, the white ranger would say otherwise. Shaking his head, he saw a familiar blonde girl playing with her younger sister on the swing set when she noticed him and smiled before motioning him over to where they were. Walking over to her, Conner wrapped his arm around Kira's waist and kissed her cheek before ruffling Alexandra's hair and picking her up.

"Hey there girl you having fun with your sissy?" Conner asked grinning at her.

"Yeah, me and Kiwa ares having loads of fwun," Alexandra, or Alexis as the rangers call her, said giggling.

Laughing, Kira hugged the three year old and walked along side Conner as they walked over towards his car so that he could get them home in time for dinner with the McKnights. This had been a regular occurrence at the Oliver household now since Conner and Kira had been dating for about three years now. The two were now currently attending college over at Angel Grove, Conner going on a soccer degree hoping that he would get scouted, and Kira going to get a degree in music. They were back in Reefside for the Christmas holiday and the families were getting together and celebrating Conner getting a try out for the Angel Grove Wolves amateur soccer team.

"Kiwa, when are we going to get home," Alexis asked as they started down the road.

"We'll be there in about ten minutes sissy," Kira said looking back at her and smiling.

"How would you like to listen to some music little Petra?" Conner asked looking in his rear view mirrior.

Alexis cheered making the others laugh as Conner turned on the stereo and put in a mix CD that he made for car rides he knew that Alexis would be on. When the three finally pulled up to the house, Kira climbed out and helped her little sister out allowing her to run inside the house and into the living room where her parents and Conner's parents were. Smiling, Kim picked up her little girl and sat her down on her lap when the two lovers walked in and smiled as they sat down on the couch.

"She wasn't any trouble was she Kira?" Kim asked looking at her adopted daughter.

"Nope, she never is," Kira responded smiling, "she's just a little angel aren't you Lexi?"

"Yep, I a angel," Alexis said replied with a giggle.

"Well I have to say you just get cuter every time I see you," Mrs. McKnight said smiling at her.

"Well why don't we all move into the kitchen and start dinner?" Tommy said standing up.

"Sounds like a plan," Mr. McKnight said following.

The dinner went by smoothly as the parents simply adored one another and enjoyed talking with each other every time that the McKnights came over for dinner. They would talk about politics all the way asking Conner and Kira how college and their jobs were going. They would even ask Alexis how she was liking daycare, to which she would happily reply…

"I love it, I have lots of fwiends."

"Well that's great," Mrs. McKnight said with a laugh.

Meanwhile in a cavern near the edge of the city a being with ash grey skin in a midnight blue cloak appeared and walked outside to over look Reefside before scoffing and turning back around towards where Angel Grove would be. Pulling down the hood of his cloak he reviled his pitch black eyes that would seem hallow if someone would look into them, and his snow white hair that reached past his shoulders. Reaching into the left side of his cloak, he pulled out a crystal that gleamed with ever color of the spectrum before he clutched it in his fist and placed it on the ground.

"Power rangers, monsters, demons, everything that has happened in this world involving them had posed a threat to humanity," He muttered holding his hand over the gem, "So I will erase everything doing with the power rangers, this world will live without the threat of rangers or anything dealing with them."

The gem and his hand started to glow was the man started to chant in a forgotten language and finally the gem shattered and flew into the sky through time and space emitting a soft glowing energy that none could see. When the glow dimmed down he turned away with a smirk on his face before vanishing, pleased that his work would soon take effect on the unexpecting population. However back at the McKnights house, Conner was getting ready to go to sleep when he doubled over in pain, clutching his head in agony when a red glow started to emit off of him. When the he saw the glow he quickly grabbed his phone and started to dial up Alex, Kira, Ethan and Erica hoping that one of them would have a clue about what was going on.

"Conner it's twelve in the morning what are you calling for?" A very pissed off Alex asked as he answered the phone.

"Seriously dude what the hell?" Ethan groaned.

"This had better be good Conner, if Kat hears me on the phone this late she'll take my phone for the rest of the night," Erica hissed clearly upset for being awakened.

"Guys come on give him a chance to speak," Kira spoke up in her boyfriend's defense.

"Okay is anyone glowing their ranger color at the moment?" Conner asked confusing them.

"I don't know I was sleeping," Erica muttered waking up a little bit.

"…Now that you ask, I was awaken by a faint white light," Alex said making Conner frown.

"Yeah and I was working on some homework when I got a headache and started to glow blue," Ethan responded making Conner tensed up.

"Kira what about you?" Conner asked concerned.

"I don't know I was just falling asleep," Kira answered making him sigh.

"Look Conner it's probably nothing so why don't we go to sleep and talk about it in the morning," Ethan suggested.

"Fine, I see you guys in the morning," Conner said as they all hung up.

Laying on his bed, Conner looked up at his ceiling and started to wonder what the connection was between the headache and the glow. Deciding that he was concerning himself with nothing he turned over on to his side and started to fall asleep not knowing of the quest that was about to befall him and his friends.

Author Note: Had a couple of request of a sequel to Return to Power so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy the story and reviews are always welcomed. Also Delta Blast will be a 'I'll update it when I get to it story.' Anyway R&R

Sharingan Vampire


	2. The Problem Begins

Conner groaned as the sunlight hit his eyes, causing him to wake up and look over at the clock to see that it was about time to get ready to meet the others at Cyberspace and hang out. When he got out of his bed he then remembered what happened last night and figured that he better ask Dr. O, knowing that he was one of the people that would know what's going on. Grabbing his jacket, the red dino thunder ranger ran down the stairs and started towards the door letting his parents know that he was leaving.

"Oh and I won't be back till late tonight," He said opening the door.

"Conner I know that you're in college but I would still like to know what you'll be doing," Mr. McKnight said walking into front room.

"Just hanging out with my friends and then we're going to head over to Dr. O's house and chat with him for a while," Conner explained making his parents frown.

"Dr. O? Do you mean Dr. Oliver and his wife's house?" Mrs. McKnight asked looking at her husband.

"Yeah, I've been over their multiple times, my girlfriend lives over there," Conner said confused.

"Conner, the Oliver family only has one daughter and she's three years old," Mr. McKnight pointed out.

"No they have Alexis and their adopted daughter, my girlfriend, Kira," Conner responded now completely confused.

"Sweetie, do you mean Kira Ford?"

"No I mean Kira Oliver, well she did use to be Kira Ford but she's not anymore."

"Son you're not dating Miss. Ford your dating that nice cheerleader at California University," Mr. McKnight said catching Conner off guard.

"What I don't go to California University I go to Angel Grove Community College!"

"Honey please stop yelling," Mrs. McKnight pleaded frowning.

"…I'm out of here," Conner muttered walking out the front door.

'What was that about?' Conner wondered as he drove down the street.

Parking at Cyberspace, he climbed out only for a distressed Kira to tackle him and start to cry in his chest making him worry and wrap his arms around her. When he finally got her to calm down he noticed that Alex and Ethan were running up towards them, Ethan looking very confused, and Alex looking scared. Motioning them inside, Conner made his way towards a back corner and sat down with Kira still shaking slightly at some still unknown event that had happened.

"Alright Kira you first what's wrong?" Conner asked stroking her back.

"I…I woke up this morning and…Conner I was back there!" Kira said making Conner's eyes widen.

"You don't mean?"

"What is she talking about?" Alex asked confused.

"She means that she was back at her biological mother's house," Ethan explained upset.

"Why weren't you at the Oliver household?" Conner asked concerned.

"I don't know I went to sleep last night and this morning I was back in my old room," Kira explained with tears in her eyes, "you don't think that…"

"Dr. O and Kim would never let you go back there Kira and you know that," Conner said grabbing her shoulder.

"Maybe Kira back in her old house has something to do with Erica's disappearance," Alex suggest catching their attention.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asked confused.

"I called Erica this morning to see if she wanted a ride and, get this, it was Principal Randall instead."

"WHAT?!" the other three responded in shock.

"Alright let's head over to the school and check this out, then we head to Dr. O's house," Conner said standing up.

"Leaving already beautiful?" a voice said catching them by surprise.

Standing there in front of them, much to their surprise, was none other than Trent Fernandez holding a platter with some drinks on it. Alex's hand immediately went to the white dino gem on his wrist and took a step back while the other three stood there in shock looking at their old enemy. Gulping, Conner step forward and look at Trent before looking back at Alex and Kira and then turning his attention back to the original white dino ranger.

"Trent, is…is that really you?" Conner asked confused.

"Um…yeah it's me McKnight, anyway Kira are we still on for our date tonight?" Trent asked looking at the yellow ranger.

"Date? Trent I'm dating Conner not you," Kira responded.

"Um…Kira we've been dating since senior year of high school," Trent explained confusing her even more.

"Look Trent we need to go but rest assure that Kira will be ready for your…'date' tonight," Conner said cringing at the word.

Running outside the rangers started towards the high school and stopped when they were about a block away to recollect their thoughts about everything that was happening. This wasn't something that Conner was enjoying and he was sure that it was only going to get worse so the sooner they got to the school and figured out what happened to Erica the sooner they could go see Dr. O and hopefully figure what going on. Looking at his girlfriend, the red ranger could tell that she was near hysterics at all of the event unfolding before her, and he was sure that one more thing could possibly cause her to start crying her eyes out. When they finally got to the school the four started to watch as the students walked around and made their way towards their classes and a sense of nostalgia came over them, but when they saw Principal Randall walking up towards them they didn't know what to do.

"Eri…Principal Randall?" Conner asked in shock.

"I'm glad to see that you still remember my name Mr. McKnight but I do have to ask the four of you to leave seeing as school has started and none of you are students here," she said taking her glasses off.

Stepping back, Conner nodded and grabbed a hold of Kira and Alex's wrist and started to pull them away before looking at Ethan giving him a look that it was time to get out of there. Following his friend the four started towards Conner's car when they saw the familiar jeep pull up and two familiar figures step out of the car.

"Dr. O," Conner said walking over to him, "Dr. O we need to talk."

"Huh? Oh, Mr. McKnight I thought you were away at college right now what do I owe the pleasure to this visit?" Tommy asked facing Conner, "Mr. Baylen, Mr. James, Miss. Ford how are you?"

"OLIVER!"

"Is something wrong Miss. Ford?" Kim asked walking over to her husband..

"Stop it my last name isn't Ford anymore its Oliver," Kira said with tears in her eyes.

"We were not aware that you had married," Kim said confused.

"No I'm not married, Kim you adopted me my senior year," Kira explained as Conner placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry but the only child I have is the one I've had with Dr. Oliver and that's our daughter Alexandra."

"Alexis, that's the nickname we gave to her when she was born," Ethan said catching them off guard.

"What are you four talking about?" Tommy asked confused.

"We're talking about our family, the power ranger family," Alex stated.

"Power rangers what are they?" Kim asked looked at her husband.

"What are? You two were part of the original group of rangers in Angel Grove," Kira said as Conner looked at the ground thinking.

"How did you know we were from Angel Grove?" Tommy asked glaring.

"We were there last summer and heard some people talking about a great martial artist name Tommy Oliver and a gymnast named Kimberly Hart," Conner stepped in silencing the others, "look I'm sorry we bother you and we'll leave you alone now, let's go guys."

"Conner what are you doing?" Alex asked as the four of them left the school yard.

"We're heading to where the command center was," Conner muttered as he started the car, "come on lets go."

The ride to Angel Grove went by quickly and soon the group was driving up the roads in the mountains toward where Conner knew that the Command Center once stood. But when they parked the car they were surprise to see that there was no sign of a fight, no sign of any rubble or building that once was there. Getting out of the car the four started to look around and Conner was starting to grow concerned as he looked around trying to find anything leading to the history of the power rangers.

"You won't find anything here," a voice said catching them off guard.

Turning around they came face to face with a grey skin man wearing a light grey robe standing there with his hands behind his back. While Alex and Ethan got into a fighting stance, Kira and Conner looked at each other before looking back at the man with a questioning look when Kira decided to finally speak up.

"Z-Zordon," Kira whispered startling the other two.

"Yes I am Zordon, well I was this is merely a fragment of myself that I sent forward in time in order to help you rangers," Zordon said with a straight face, "I am afraid that the history of the power rangers is being erased."

"What!" Kira asked startled.

"Yes, a supernatural being known as Leviathan, a being from my race, has come to the decision that the power rangers have posed a threat," Zordon explained walking towards the ledge, "when he first started to mess with the time line I felt his presence and planned accordingly."

"So you sent some of your power into the future to us so that way whenever it came time you could talk to us," Conner concluded making Zordon smile.

"That is correct Conner, and now I believe it is time that I gave you your mission."

"And what's that?" Ethan asked relaxing.

"With what is left of my power I will summon a time crystal that will send you to each era that a power ranger group has been in, from there you four will find a fragment of Leviathan's crystal and restore the power rangers," Zordon explained as he started to glow.

With that a gem appeared in front of Kira, who took a hold of it and looked back at Zordon who was now starting to fade away.

"Go rangers and restore the power to each group by finding the gem fragments."

"Zordon wait how do we use the crystal?" Conner asked.

"By opening your hearts to the raw ranger power that is in each of you," Zordon explained as he finally vanished.

"Raw…ranger power?" Alex asked looking at the crystal in Kira's hand.

"I think he's talking about the energy that the gems gave us," Ethan said looking at the blue dino gem.

"Well then let's hurry up," Conner said holding his gem over his heart.

The others followed and soon enough the crystal started to glow and a white light engulfed them blinding the rangers temporarily.


	3. MMPR pt1

The lights finally started to die down and the rangers found themselves standing in a little secluded area of a park that they didn't recognize. Frowning, Conner started to walk off with the others following him and soon enough he was able to find a discarded newspaper dated back in the nineteen-nineties labeled "The Angel Grove Dailies." Showing the paper to the others, Conner looked over at Ethan who gave him a quick nod of the head.

"Well it looks like we're on the right track but what do we do now?"

"Find the original rangers, and then hope that we can figure out what's going on," Conner said looking at the high school, "and I know just where to start."

Walking into the school without any verification that they went there shouldn't have been that easy but Conner didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth and continued on looking for any signs of the rangers. Finally a flash of brown hair and a pink outfit caught Kira's eyes and she quickly tugged on Conner's shirt and pointed over at none other than Kimberly Hart who seemed to be talking to a younger version of Tommy.

"Hi I'm Kimberly, you're new around here aren't you?" She asked the boy in green.

"Yeah, names Tommy," Tommy replied shaking her hand.

"So…that was pretty cool what you did back there," Kim continued in an obvious attempt to flirt with him.

"Man I can't believe that Dr. O didn't get with her sooner," Alex whispered as they hid around the corner to listen.

"You have to remember Alex that Dr. O did turn evil soon after he came here," Ethan pointed out as the conversation between what was the two greatest ranger couple continued.

"So do you want to maybe hang out later, me and my friends are going over to the Youth Center to get a drink after school," Kim asked biting down on her lower lip.

"I would love to but I kind of wanted to find a dojo I could join first," Tommy said apologetically.

"There's a karate area at the Youth Center that my friend Jason practices at," Kim said smiling.

"Really?...Hm alright I'm in," Tommy said smiling and making Kim look giddy like a school girl.

"Great I'll see you after school then," Kim said happily, "we'll meet out front."

Conner and the others watched as the two walked off and went to class when they realized that the bell had just rung and that they needed to get out or be found out that they weren't students. Speed walking outside the group looked at each other with the knowledge that they now needed to go to the Youth Center and wait for the original group to show up. Finding the place wasn't hard, seeing as they had been there before when Tommy and Kim took Kira to meet her adopted grandparents and Conner was asked to tag along, the hard part was waiting for the group to show up. Time went by slowly and when the original group finally showed up the dino thunder rangers sighed in relief and followed them at a distance that wouldn't tip them off. Sitting at a table where they would be able to listen to them, the dino thunder rangers smirked as the rangers talked about homework and different events that were coming up at the high school.

"So Tommy, Kim here tells me that you're in to karate," Jason said smirking.

"Yeah she tells me that you practice karate too," the original green ranger said returning the smirk.

The two grinned and ran off towards the sparring mats to warm up making Conner smirk and follow them so that he could watch the two in action. When the two started it was mesmerizing to the red dino thunder ranger as they went at it with practiced ease. However Conner soon clutched his head and a wave of energy went through the building stopping everything. Looking around Tommy and Jason didn't know what to do when suddenly a bunch of grey creatures appeared and started to attack.

"Putty Patrollers!" Ethan said as the others ran over to Conner.

"What are they doing here I thought everything that dealt with the rangers was erased?" Alex questioned looking at Conner.

"What makes you think that I know?"

"Conner look," Kira said pointing at one of the putties.

Sure enough on one of the original minions was a shattered part of the gem that they were looking for. But this putty looked different as he was now black instead of grey and he was holding a sword and shield. The commanding putty then pointed at Tommy and Jason and the others ran forward and started to attack them startling the time traveling rangers and forcing them in the action.

"Alright guys let's take them down," Conner said jumping over the railing and running over to help.

Grabbing a hold of one, Conner proceeded to flip him over his shoulder before spinning around and kicking one in the chest that was about to attack him. Dodging an attack, the red dino thunder ranger then kicked the putty holding Tommy and then the one holding Jason freeing the two and allowing them to take down a couple of putties. Looking over at the others, Conner could see that they were currently helping the others and that Kim and Kira had been pushed over to where the gymnastic stuff was. Jumping up on to the balance beam, Kim did a back flip and to dodge an attack before jumping and doing a flip off the beam and kicking on in the chest defeating him. Kira meanwhile, leaped up and grabbed a hold of rings and pulled herself up before starting to spin around and kicking one in the face before letting go and landing next to Kim.

"Wow that was pretty good," Kim said impressed.

"Thanks I learned from the best," Kira said with a slight blush.

On the other side of the Youth Center, Ethan, Alex, Trini, Billy, and Zack were managing their own as they fought off some Putty Patrollers when the black one made his way over to them and started to attack. Trini was the first one that he attacked causing Alex quickly grabbed a hold of her and pulled her out of the way before kicking the guy in the chest. The Putty Commander merely laughed and continued his attack now on the white dino thunder ranger who kicked a table on to its side before pushing it into the Commander.

"Ethan head up," Alex said as the table hit the Commander.

"Huh? Whoa!"

Rolling out of the way, Ethan flipped up next to Billy and the two looked around before kicking a couple of the putties in the guts and beating them. Zack, managed to do a back flip and landed on the other side of the railing before the putties followed him cornering him. Starting up his signature dance style fighting, Zack dodged an attack before kicking one in the chest and then karate chopping one in the throat effectively destroying them.

"What are these things?" Tommy asked as he spin kicked one.

"They're called Putty Patrollers and trust me they're not friendly," Conner explained as he kicked on towards Jason, "Shit Jason heads up."

"Don't worry about me kid," Jase said elbowing it, "but seriously I've never seen anything like these guys, where are they from."

"An evil witch named Rita Replusa made them originally to defeat the power rangers," Kira explained seeing as her and Kim were now near them, "but I don't understand Rita shouldn't even be here so why are the Putties?"

"This must be Leviathan's doing," Conner said beating three more putties.

"Rangers, Rita Replusa, Leviathan? What are you guys talking about?" Kim asked back flipping to dodge an attack.

"Look we'll explain later right now we have to get to the black Putty," Conner said looking at Tommy and Jason, "can you guys help?"

"Sure kid, but you owe us an explanation," Jason said as he and Tommy ran forward.

The three of them started to push the Putties back or to the side and finally they managed to get to the Commander when they noticed that he was standing there waiting for him. Letting out a laugh the Commander pointed at Conner, making him get into a fighting stance, and spoke up surprising them.

"I'll admit that you are strong red dino thunder ranger," he said making Conner growl, "but I have orders from Leviathan to prevent you from getting this gem."

"So you are working for Leviathan, so let's just cut to the part where I beat you," Conner challenged making him laugh again.

"You'll have to find me first, Putties move out!"

Conner ran forward but the Commander, along with all the other putties, vanished leaving only the original group and the dino thunder group alone in the Youth Center. Slamming his fist on the table Conner turned around and saw the others walking over to him, the originals with a confused look and the dino thunder rangers with a sympathetic look. Taking a deep breath Conner looked over at Jason and Tommy before nodding at them.

"I think that…you need to tell us what's going on before we do anything else," Jason said as Tommy nodded.

"We might want to go somewhere more private," Conner muttered making the dino thunder nod.

The group left the Youth Center and made their way back to the park where the dino thunder group appeared when they first got there. The gang all sat down and Conner looked over at his friends before he started their story.

"Okay first thing you guys need to know, we're not from this time," Conner said making the originals confused, "and the whole thing we were talking about, rangers, Rita, and Leviathan well…you guys are sort of the original power rangers, the ones who started it all."

"Wait what are power rangers?" Tommy asked.

"Power rangers are a group of people that are given enhanced abilities that they use to save the world," Ethan explained grinning.

"However there are times where the bad side choices someone to become their evil ranger and use that person to beat the team," Alex continued making them frown, "but eventually the person is saved and joins the team in the fight against evil."

"And you're saying that we're the original team?" Trini asked skeptically, "yeah right."

"Well Tommy joined later," Kira pointed out leaving out the 'evil' green ranger part, "the first rangers are Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, and you Kim."

"And you know us because you four are future rangers," Billy deduced as they nodded.

"That's correct," Conner answered.

"What about this Rita person?" Zack asked frowning.

"Rita Replusa is an evil witch that was the original villain," Ethan said as they looked at each other.

"And…Leviathan?" Kim asked concerned.

"He's the one we're after," Conner said frowning now, "in your future, well our future, a being called Leviathan does something that destroys the ranger time line."

"So you're here to beat him?" Tommy concluded.

"Not exactly, we need to find the that Putty Commander and get the gem shard on its chest to restore a part of ranger history," Conner continued standing up, "Leviathan will more than likely be our last target, I think I know where to look to find the gem though."

"Where?" Kim asked as the rest stood up.

"Where the Command Center use to be," Conner answered with a grin, "so how about it, will you guys help?"

The original group looked at each other before they all nodded and turned to the 'younger' rangers.

"We'll help."


	4. MMPR pt2

The group of rangers, or suppose to be rangers, followed Conner as they made their way up the mountain using the cars that they could. Kim had been overly excited when she climbed into Tommy's Jeep and rode up with him while they listen to the radio trying to keep their minds off the impending fight that was to come. When the silence finally got to Kim she reached over and turned off the radio knowing that most males didn't like it when someone touches anything in their cars. However when Tommy didn't do anything, Kim looked over at him and saw that he was solely focused on following Conner as they started up the mountain. Taking a deep calming breath, the suppose to be original pink decided that it was time to break the ice and spoke up.

"So…this is kind of a weird way to start off in a new city isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, but if these guys are right then we've done this multiple times and it should be easy," He said grinning at her, "don't worry I'll guard your back if you guard mine."

"Oh so you don't think that I'll be like some damsel in distress?" Kim said with a smirk, enjoying the conversation.

"After what I saw at the Youth Center?" Tommy challenged, "I know you can hold your own, but if you need help then I'll be there."

Kim felt giddy as she took in what Tommy had told her. She was glad that he didn't think that she couldn't protect herself but that if she needed his help that he would be there to protect her. She had always relied on Jason and Zack to back her up and for a little bit during middle school she thought that Jason would ask her out but it had become clear that Jason was only a brotherly figure. Now that Tommy had moved into town she was pretty sure that she found the man she would marry one day, however something in the back of her mind kept nagging at her that she had hurt him when they were rangers.

'Well I can't remember it and the way that the other guys looked at us makes me think that I do marry him,' Kim thought leaning back into the seat, 'wait I'm only a junior in high school so why am I thinking about marriage? Oh right because I believe at love at first sight and the second I laid eyes on him I felt something.'

"Hey Kim we have to go by foot from here," Tommy said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh foot right, good things I wore tennis shoes today," Kim said climbing out of the car and walking over with Tommy to Kira and Conner.

"Alright let's get going," Conner said continuing to lead the way.

"Hey Kira," Kim said glad that they told them their names, "walk with me will you?"

"Sure Kim," Kira said as the others walked ahead of them, "so what's up?"

"Well…can you tell me if I marry Tommy in the future?" Kim asked making Kira tense up, "I mean I just feel like there's a connection between us."

"Kim…look I can't tell you and you know I can't," Kira said making Kim frown, "look if I told you then you might try to change it and…"

"But wouldn't our memories be altered if you guys restored the ranger history?"

"I…I guess but…"

"Please Kira I want to know and I promise if I do remember then I won't do anything to change it if it's bad."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt but…" Kira said biting down on her lower lip, "yeah you marry Tommy in the end."

Kira smiled as she watched Kim started to tremble with excitement and hugged her before continuing to follow the others. Kim and Kira didn't talk anymore as they headed up the path to where the Command Center would have stand, Kira figured that they didn't because Kim was excited about what she learned, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. Wasn't the objective to restore ranger history? So what would happen if Kim did remember and then tried to change the fact that she wrote the letter when Tommy became the red Zeo ranger? Excusing herself, Kira started towards the front and stopped when she reached Conner catching his attention.

"Something up Kira?"

"I…I told Kim about her future Conner," Kira said looking at the ground, "I'm sorry."

"About what? Kira don't worry too much about it and trust that Zordon knows what he's doing," Conner said making her slightly happier.

The group finally came to the cliff where the Command Center should have been and saw that the Commander Putty was standing there ordering some other putties to prepare for battle. Grinning, Conner motion for the others to get behind the rocks and hid when the Commander Putty looked over towards where they were standing and narrowed its eyes when he couldn't see anything. Looking over at the others, the red dino thunder ranger started to slip out from behind the rocks and sneak up on the commander when all of the sudden he and the others were surrounded by putties.

"Ah I was wondering when you would show up," The Commander said walking over to them, "and look you even brought the original rangers that's great."

"I swear if you lay a hand on them, I'll rip you to tiny pieces," Conner yelled struggling against his captors.

"Big words for someone who is being held captive," Commander said walking over to Kimberly, "so you don't want me to touch them, you don't possibly mean like this?"

With that he placed his finger on top of Kim's head causing not only Conner, but Jason and Tommy, to freak out and struggle against their captors harder. Kim however held her grounds and merely glared at the Putty before stepping on his foot and making him cry out in pain. Taking this opportunity, Conner then managed to propel himself forward and smashed into a putty freeing himself from the other before running over and attacking the Commander. In all of the chaos that Conner's attack caused the others managed to free themselves and the second part of the fight began. Kira, Kim, and Trini were taking out putties left and right, but when one managed to jump on to Trini, the previous yellow ranger grabbed a hold of him and flung him into the group that Kim and Kira were fighting.

"Take that you freak," Trini said as the other putties started to back away.

Near the entrance, Zack, Billy, Alex, and Ethan were fighting side by side taking out putties and were doing really well. Alex and Zack had combined their fighting styles and were in a continues motion so that they wouldn't be able to be hit, while Billy and Ethan were doing very well. Billy looked over at Ethan as he finished off a couple of putties and couldn't help but grin as he watched him fight.

'So he's what the future has to hold?' Billy thought, 'if so then the future is in good hands.'

Conner, Jason, and Tommy however were fighting the Commander and were doing a lot more dodging then they were attacking and before they knew it they were pushed back to the ledge. Looking behind him, Conner almost slipped and managed to right himself when he noticed that the Commander was charging at them and rolled out of the way when the sword started to swing down on him. Standing up, the red ranger ran forward and started his attack and even landed a few punches and kicked against his opponent when Jason and Tommy joined the fray and the three pushed the Commander back.

"This isn't suppose to be like this," The Commander yelled as he blocked Conner's punch, "Leviathan said that you wouldn't be able to win."

"Your so called master didn't count on one thing though when he messed with the ranger time line," Conner growled as he landed one last punch, "he didn't count on my team to fix it and no one is going to stop us."

Pushing the Commander back, Conner felt a surge of energy and started to glow red startling the original ranger and the Commander. Closing his eyes, the red ranger got into a fighting stance and the energy started to form a ball in his hands before he opened his eyes again and fired it at his opponent. The ball of red energy collided with the Commander and he quickly shattered leaving the gem floating in mid air and glowing red. When the glow died down it floated over to Conner who grabbed onto it and looked over at the others who grinned at him and ran over to see their prize.

"So this is what you were after?" Kim asked as they walked over.

"Yeah, this is part of the gem that was used to erase everything that we worked so hard to create," Conner said handing it to Kira, "you hold on to it once we get the other shards then you can give it back to me."

"So what are you going to do now?" Zack asked looking at them.

"Now we need to head to the next era that our gem will send us to and get the next shard," Ethan said as Kira pulled out said gem.

"Hey you guys for what it's worth, it was a honor fighting with you guys and I can't wait to see you in the future," Jason said shaking Conner's hand.

"Tell whoever it is that trained you that they did a good job," Tommy said smiling at them.

"Don't worry Tommy we will," Alex said smirking.

"Alright guys we need head out, we'll see you later," Conner said as they held their hands over the gem.

The older rangers watched as the others vanished in a flash of light leaving them alone in the mountains as a foundation started to appear before them. Suddenly memories from what just happened started to fade away and were replaced by memories of all of their events leading up to their Zeo ranger time. Zack, Trini, and Kim disappeared and were replaced by Rocky, Adam, Tanya, and finally Kat. Their shirts changed colors to match their ranger color and Tommy smiled as he knew that they would fix the time line before the last memories faded away and replaced with his adventures.

Author Note:

Hey guys I just need to inform you that since MMPR and Zeo technically go together along with the first half of Turbo the original rangers won't be returning and I'll be combining the last half of Turbo with Space so stay tuned for that.

Sharingan Vampire


	5. TurboSpace pt1

The dino thunder rangers didn't have to question where they were when the lights died down and they were able to look around at their surroundings. Ethan then walked over to a nearby newspaper dispenser and saw that they were in the late nineties which meant that they were either in the late turbo era or early space era. At that time though a thought popped into Conner's head making him frown, catching Alex's attention.

"Something wrong Conner?"

"I just realize, if all of the ranger history never happened then Andros never came to Earth and met the others meaning that he never married Ashley and the whole Terra Venture launch never happened meaning that Leo and Karone never got married," Conner explained making them frown.

"That means the kids that we've come to love have never been born," Kira concluded clutching her chest.

"We've got to get this fixed and fast," Alex muttered looking at the ground.

'He misses Erica,' Conner thought looking at his friend, 'I can't blame him either but the fact that he's holding it in is amazing.'

The rangers ran into the city and towards the park when they saw a colored man wearing a red shirt on the baseball field playing a game. Walking over to the field Conner was able to tell that the boy was none other than TJ hitting the ball and running the bases when he had to stop at third as the third baseman caught the ball. Next to the field Ashley was sitting on a park bench talking with Cassidy who kept glancing over at TJ out of the corner of her eye. Seeing this, Kira started towards them so that she could talk to them in a vain hope that they would possibly remember something about the rangers. Ashley saw that a girl wearing yellow was walking over to them and watched as she stopped in front of them and smiled at them as if she knew them personally.

"Can we help you?" Ashley asked tilting her head.

"I was just wanting to talk, I'm new here and I don't really have a lot of friends," Kira lied convincingly.

"Oh sure take a seat," Cassie offered smiling.

"So does anything weird ever happen here?" Kira asked making them laugh.

"Not that I've ever heard of," Ashley laughed making Kira smile, "where have you lived to ask that?"

"Oh I've just heard some weird stories," Kira shrugged before glancing at Conner who smirked and nodded.

"Oh is he your boyfriend, the boy in red?" Ashley asked smirking.

"Yeah he's mine."

The three continued talking and Kira was able to come to the conclusion that nothing related to the power ranger had happened here. Finally the boys made their way over to them after about an hour of talking to none other than TJ and Carlos, who followed them over. The five of them grinned and sat down next to the girls and the group started to talking, the should be turbo rangers getting to know the dino thunder rangers while they acted like they were getting to know them. They thought that everything was going to be in the clear as the group got up to go and get something to drink when an explosion went off near down town startling the dino thunder rangers before they started to run towards it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" TJ asked as they ran off.

"Don't worry about us TJ we're going to check it out," Conner yelled back confusing them.

The Dino Thunder group made their way through the city with ease and when they got to the down town they weren't at all surprise to see that it was crawling with Piranhatrons and standing there in the middle of the fray was a monster that resembled that of a humanoid car. Watching the monster Conner looked over at the others and nodded as he activated his morpher, followed quickly by the others, and walked out to where the monster could see them. The monster looked over towards them and laughed catching the Piranhatrons' attention, making them form up front of him.

"So you three are the ones that Leviathan warned me about," He said making Conner glare at him, "the name is Turbo bet you can guess why."

"So you have the Turbo gem shard," Ethan said stepping forward, "let's make this easy and just hand it over."

"Not going to happen blue, you see I've grown fond of this power and plan on using it to destroy you," Turbo said before his headlights turned on, "CAR BLASTER!"

"Look out!" Conner yelled as they all dodged the attack, "Guys let's do it!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

The rangers then started to look at each other when they realized that their morphers weren't working making Turbo laugh and then order the Piranhatrons to attack them while they were distracted. After hearing the order, Conner looked up from his morpher and saw that the Piranhatrons were charging at them before jumping into action and charging forward himself to attack. The others quickly followed and before they knew it there was a full out fight in downtown Angel Grove and the citizens weren't doing anything to help as they ran through the fray to escape. Pulling a high school couple out of the way, Ethan kicked a Piranhaton in the chest and into a nearby car before pushing the two towards an opening so that they could get out. Kira did a backwards hand spring as a group of Piranhatrons attacked her and then jumped up on top of a car before kicking them back and then jumping over them allowing her to spin kick them in the head effectively stunning them. Alex was on the other side of the road and was taking down one Piranhatron after another when he noticed that Conner was nearby and started to make his way over to him.

"Conner we need to clear the way to Turbo and get that gem shard," Alex said as they stood back to back.

"I know but with all of these Piranhatrons there's really nothing we can do," Conner said as they surrounded them.

As if he just jinx them, the Piranhatrons grabbed a hold of the rangers and started to pin them down with sear numbers immobilizing them and making Turbo laugh again.

"You actually thought you could beat me?" he asked looking at Conner, "I was created by Leviathan so that you couldn't get this gem, nothing you do will help you!"

"What about us?" a male voice said catching Turbo's attention.

TJ then jumped over the Piranhatrons and kicked Turbo in the chest making him stumble backwards while the others ran forward and took the Piranhatrons out, freeing the Dino Thunder rangers. Turbo watched as the rangers lined up and glared at him before each of them got into a fighting stance ready for the second round, and knowing that this wasn't in the plan, Turbo then order the Piranhatrons to attack before he started to run off not wanting to fight.

"Where do you think you're going?" Conner yelled as he and TJ chased after him.

However their path was soon blocked and they were surrounded by Piranhatrons with no way out except to fight and hope that they could catch up to him. Ethan meanwhile was managing to hold his own and even cleared a path allowing him to chase after Turbo and hopefully get the gem.

"Conner, I have a clear shot I'm going after Turbo," Ethan yelled as he ran towards where the monster went.

"Go for it Ethan," Conner replied giving him the thumbs up.

Ethan ran through the streets following Turbo and gaining ground when Turbo smashed a pillar that collapsed on to the ground slowing Ethan down as he had to jump over the debris. When he finally caught up to his target Ethan was surprised to find that he had lead him towards a dead end and was standing there waiting for him.

"Now that I have you alone blue, finishing you off will be a breeze," Turbo taunted as Ethan got into a fighting stance.

"Who says he's alone?" A voice said catching the blue dino thunder ranger off guard.

Turning around was a younger looking boy with medium length brown hair wearing a blue shirt and glaring at Turbo as if he crawled out of the pits of hell. Ethan's eyes widened as he realized that the person was none other than Justin from the Turbo team. Running over to Ethan, Justin looked him over before grinning and turning back to face Turbo who looked as if he didn't know rather to laugh or to be worried as the two blue rangers got into a fighting stance.

"I really don't think that I should allow you to fight," Ethan muttered making Justin laugh.

"Don't worry I was trained under Tommy before he left for college," Justin promised, "Now how about we take this guy down Ethan?"

"You know my name?" Ethan said startled.

"Yeah, before Tommy left he told me about you guys and said that if I were to ever run into you and you guys were fighting to jump in and help."

Ethan couldn't help but be amazed as he looked at Justin who grinned and watched as Turbo started to back up from the two. Shaking his head, Ethan ran forward followed by Ethan and the two started their attack in the monster, who attempted to block the attacks but only managed to get hit. The two pushed him back up against the wall soon enough Turbo wasn't able to take anymore when he fired off his Car Blaster attack and flung the two back. Standing up Ethan let out a groan and looked up to see that the gem was starting to glow and that Turbo himself was starting to change.

"You power rangers just don't know when to quiet do you?" He asked as he started to look more like a space shuttle, "Well I'm going to teach you that the pain you felt is nothing till I beat you!"

Letting out a roar, Turbo released a burst of energy and Ethan was pushed back slightly by the pure force of it. Suddenly everything around them started to change and Justin vanished right before his eyes as the landscape shifted from that of the city to a more rocky terrain. Taking a closer look though Ethan saw that the rocks and the dust were grey and that the sky was suddenly black and filled with stars, allowing Ethan a pretty good guess at where they were at. The other rangers were then beside him, all of the space rangers minus Andros and Zane included, and were looking around confused.

"Um, does someone want to fill me in on how we got on to the moon, and how we can breathe?" Carlos asked as his shirt changed from green to black.

"Yeah this is pretty crazy and I don't think that I can take much more insanity in one day," TJ remarked looking at the others, "so please tell us what's going on."

"The truth is that we need to beat that creep and get the gem shard on his chest," Alex said looking at Conner, "and the only way we can do that is if you help us out."

"What makes you think that we can help you?" Ashley asked confused.

"Because you guys helped me in a different time line," a male voice said catching everyone by surprise.

Spinning on his heels Conner grinned as he came face to face with…

Author note: HA CLIFF HANGER! Sorry had to do it and I'll make you a deal, review with the person I know you know it is in the review somewhere and I'll get the next chapter posted by the end of the week. So please R&R and tell your friends about this story.

Sharingan Vampire


	6. TurboSpace pt2

"Andros!"

Smirking, the red space ranger walked over to the group and shook Conner's hand before facing the others and looking them over quickly. If Zordon was correct, and he knew that he was never wrong, then they were the ones that helped him in a different time line and even helped him save the world. Turning back to the other boy in red, Andros looked Conner over and couldn't help but to feel a sense of pride as he saw a future red ranger.

"You're Conner right?" Andros asked making him grin.

"Yeah that's me, but how do you know my name?"

"Zordon told me that I would find you guys here," Andros explained, "so I jumped in the Astro Megaship and got here as soon as I could."

"Wait Zordon told you about us, about our mission?" Kira asked amazed.

"Yeah Zordon contacted me on KO-35 and told me everything that I needed to know about the power rangers," Andros said reaching into his pockets, "he also said to bring these and give them to my team, said they would help."

Conner's eyes widened as Andros pulled out the Astro morphers and held them out for everyone to see. Looking over at TJ, he nodded and stepped out of the way so that the space rangers could take what belonged to them. However they looked hesitant and confused as they attempted to process what was going on before they did anything else.

"I'm sorry but I think that you guys have the wrong group of people," TJ said backing away.

"Yeah we're not heroes," Cassidy said looking weary.

"You guys just took on Piranhatrons and now you say that you're the wrong people to help?" Ethan said frowning.

"Look back there it was different, we were fighting to protect our city," Ashley said apologetically, "but this is something way out of our league, I mean there is no way that we could save the world."

Kira frowned as she listened to the past group of rangers and wondered what they were going to do if they couldn't get them to help. That's when an idea came to her as she remembered that Andros had telepathic powers and could possibly show Ashley what he was talking about. Leaning towards Andros, she whispered her idea into his ear making him nod before he walked over to Ashley and held out his hand for her to take.

"Um…look you're cute but I just want to get out of here," Ashley said backing up.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you, I just want to show you something and it's easier if you grab on to my hand," Andros explained making her frown.

Looking at the others, Ashley took a deep breath and took a hold of the red space ranger's and before a flash of his memories flew through her mind. She saw him as he talked to Zordon and even heard their conversation and her name along with the others be spoken. That's when she heard about the mission that he sent the dino thunder rangers on and told Andros their names before saying that he had to get to the moon as soon as he could. Realizing his hand, Ashley panted and looked at Andros before steadying herself and the grabbing one of the morphers that Andros handed to Kira beforehand.

"Ashley what are you doing?" Cassidy asked concerned.

"He's telling the truth guys," Ashley explained facing them, "Zordon, these guys…they're really from the future and need our help."

"Wait so we're supposed to save the world?" Carlos asked confused.

"That's correct," Ethan said happy that they were finally getting it, "and we need all the help we can get so if you would please take a morpher I think Turbo is here."

The ground suddenly shook and the group looked over at the area where the impact took place only to see a new version of Turbo, who now looked more like a spaceship, along with a large battalion of Quantrons, every one of which was ready for battle. TJ, Carlos, and Cassidy all looked at each other and then over at Ashley and Andros who nodded at them, before they reached over and grabbed their morpher. The group lined up and Andros quickly looked over at Conner who was already in a battle stance and ready to go.

"By the way Zordon said that you should be able to use something called ninjetti if that helps," Andros added before looking at his team, "just follow my lead okay?"

"Right!"

"Guys let show this freak the power of ninjetti," Conner said grinning at the news.

"Right!"

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"RED NINJA POWER!"

"YELLOW NINJA POWER!"

"BLUE NINJA POWER!"

"WHITE NINJA POWER!"

With a flash of light the group changed into their ranger/ninja outfit and got into a fighting stance before Turbo let out a command of attack making the Quantrons rush forward countered quickly by the rangers. The fight broke out quickly and each ranger paired up and split up attempting to separate the group and therefore make the fighting much easier on the others. Andros and Conner were fighting side by side and the Quantrons were having trouble slowing them down as they kept up a barrage of attacks, not allowing any of them to get good enough footing to be able to attack properly. Meanwhile, TJ was with Ethan and the two did a couple of back flips when TJ pulled out his Astro axe and looked at it in amazement.

"Wow this is amazing!"

"I know right?" Ethan said using an energy attack to throw back a Quantron.

The two ran forward and started their way through the group of minions and pass Alex and Carlos as they headed towards Space Turbo. Alex and Carlos both dodged an attack from a couple of Quantrons as they attempted to slash them with their swords only to hit air. Landing on top of one of the Quantrons, Alex propelled himself into the air and fired some energy attacks down towards the ground eliminating a good chunk of the group leaving Carlos to summon his lunar lance. Using his lance to keep them away, Carlos poll vaulted over them and pulled out his Astro blaster before shooting them allowing Alex to finish them off with another energy blast. About twenty yards to the right, Kira, Cassidy, and Ashley were teaming up and using all of their skills in order to beat the Quantrons when Kira noticed that there was a rather large boulder on top of the cliff.

"Cassidy, Ashley I'm going to knock down the boulder," Kira yelled catching their attention.

"You got it," Ashley said giving her the thumbs up.

Shooting an energy attack at the boulder and shook it loses forcing it to break and tumble down the cliff and straight towards the group of Quantrons. The two other female rangers jumped out of the way and watched as the boulder crushed the group of minions leaving the only thing standing being Turbo. Turbo started to back up when he saw that he was the only one left and that the rangers were all standing there ready to finish him off.

"You won't get this gem you pathetic rangers," Turbo said pointing his thrusters at them, "Thruster Fire!"

The ranger dodged the torrent of flames and ran forward to attack catching Turbo off guard and allowing each of them to land a hit. Turbo attempted to block but when Andros and Conner grabbed his arms he struggled but found that he couldn't free himself. It was then that he heard Conner yell for Ethan and TJ to finish it and he struggled more and broke free but was too late as the two blue rangers struck him each with their own attacks, destroying him. Standing there the space rangers demorphed and watched as the gem started to glow blue and float over to Ethan who quickly grabbed it and looked it over.

"One more down," he said grinning as he handed Kira the gem.

"So…that was fun," TJ muttered as he looked at them.

"Yeah!" Ashley said excitedly, "It felt great being able to help."

"I'll say," Carlos said as Cassidy nodded.

"So I guess that you guy are going to continue to fix the time line?" Andros asked looking at Conner.

"That's the plan," Conner replied with a grin.

The dino thunder rangers were suddenly surrounded by a white light and they knew that it was time to continue down the time line. Facing the space rangers Conner gave them the thumbs up as they started to vanish.

"Why don't you get the others back to Earth?" Conner said making Andros chuckle.

"Don't worry I will."

Soon enough the dino thunder rangers vanished and memories of being the turbo rangers and the space rangers started to fill their minds and they knew that the dino thunder rangers managed to complete their goal.

Author Note: So…I sat down and started writing this chapter, only to find that the ideas just kept coming and soon enough I had this chapter completed. So you guys guessed it and I'm a man of her word so R&R.


	7. Lost Galaxy pt1

There was only one word that Kira could use to describe Terra Venture, and that was wow! She couldn't believe that something so huge could still managed to look like Angel Grove and looking around she smiled as she watched the people of Terra Venture continued on with their daily lives. But something wasn't sitting right with her as she began to wonder how it was that Terra Venture could still exist when the ranger time line was messed up. Looking over she saw that Conner was also looking around and could tell that he was wondering where they would start looking.

"Conner," Kira asked walking over to him, "why is it that Terra Venture is here when the time line was different."

"I don't know," Conner remarked frowning, "Ethan any ideas?"

Ethan frowned and looked around trying to contemplate a good answer while Alex leaned up against a tree and watched as a few kids ran pass them playing a game. There could be tons of reasons that Terra Venture could be back but the only logical reason would be that the time line they were from was fixing itself.

"It…it might have something to do with the gems, the more shards we get the more the time line fixes itself," Ethan tried looking over at them.

"Makes about as much sense as anything else," Conner said with a nod, "now come on let's look around and see if we can find anything that could help us."

The group started to walk through the space colony and they couldn't help but feel overwhelmed as they took in the sites. However when they saw a building that was labeled Galactic Space Alliance they were about to turn around and leave when they saw a man in a red shirt and black leather jacket playing with the kids. The man had medium length brown hair and seemed to be enjoying a game of soccer with a group of kids making Conner and Alex grin as the ball headed their way.

"Hey do you mind," the man said with a smile, waving at them.

Conner grinned and kicked the ball up before kicking it over to them and running after it, with Alex in full pursuit of his fellow soccer player. Kira smiled as she watched the two and knew that even if they were rangers that if there was a chance to play the game they loved then they would in fact play it. The red dino thunder ranger laughed as he maneuvered easily around the man in red but allowed one of the younger boys to take the ball from him and run off. Standing there, he didn't even realize that the man had walked over to him and stood next to him watching as Alex continue to play.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here," he said looking at Conner, "the names Leo."

"Conner, and trust me I know all about you," Conner said shaking his hand, "actually we need to talk and I'm pretty sure that you're going to think that I'm crazy."

"Only one way to find out then," Leo said with a grin, "follow me I know a great café nearby where we can talk."

Conner nodded and then motioned towards the others catching their attention and making them run over to their leader. Following Leo, the group made their way through the city allowing the rangers to see even more then what they previously saw as they finally came to a small café. The café seemed to be along the lines of a Starbucks but on a much smaller scale and, from what Kira could tell, relatively cheaper. Sitting down the group ordered their drinks, Conner saying that he would pay but Leo not allowing him to, and sat there while they waited. The silence was starting to get to Alex as he started to tap his fingers on the table making Conner and Leo both chuckle at his impatience, when Leo leaned back in his chair and spoke up.

"So you said that you needed to talk to me but that I wouldn't believe you?"

"Yeah but right now I'm more surprised that you are actually this calm right now," Conner said impressed.

"I'm laid back so that helps from time to time," Leo explained with a grin, "so what's up you look like something's bugging you."

"First off do you know anything about a group called the power rangers?" Conner asked making Leo confused.

"Never heard of them, what do they do?"

Conner groaned and looked over at Kira who gave him a sympathetic look before turning her attention back to Leo and asking the next question.

"Do you know anything about the planet called Mirinoi?"

"Only that this thing is going there to see if it's inhabitable," Leo explained surprising them, "and I'm not even suppose to know that since I'm a stowaway but since they're not suppose to know that I can play the part pretty well."

"Wait you're a stowaway?" Alex asked amazed.

"Yep, I wanted to see the so called 'new world' so I slipped on and now we should be almost there," Leo said with a grin, "in fact I heard a rumor that we should be arriving today and that their sending down a crew to see if we can live there."

"So wait why was Terre Venture created?" Ethan asked.

"You don't know? Terra Venture was one of the first trips to inhabit different worlds," Leo said confused, "I thought everyone knew about that."

_Attention citizens of Terra Venture we will be arriving at Mirinoi in approximately two hours, please remember not to pack your stuff until the landing crew has given the all clear that it is safe._

"Looks like we'll be there sooner than I thought," Leo said standing up and grabbing his drink, "well I better go and find my brother see you later."

As Leo started to leave an explosion that shook the entirety of Terra Venture went off and the dino thunder ranger all stood up started to look around. Leo, who also started to look around, saw a plume of smoke coming from the Galactic Space Alliance and started to run in that direction with the others close behind him. The group made it through the front door only to see that everyone was in frenzy as they ran around trying to figure out what was wrong when they heard someone call out Leo's name.

"Mike!"

Mike ran over to him and bent over panting as he tried to catch his breath from running through the entire building trying to help everyone he could. His normal uniform was burned and torn from the fire and debris of the explosion and his hair was burnt slightly. Straightening himself up he looked at the dino thunder rangers and then back at Leo before speaking.

"Leo you know that you're not suppose to be in here especially with other civilians."

"I came here to see if you were okay Mike," Leo explained clenching his fist, "look is there anything we can do to help?"

_Warning, warning flight stabilizers 1A, 2A. 3A. 4C, and 4D have been destroyed. Terra Venture set to crash on planet Mirinoi._

"That's not good," Mike muttered before turning back to Leo, "You guys go help the others while I go and see what I can do."

The group nodded and ran off to see who it was that they help when they ran across a man wearing a green jump suit and along with a girl and another man both of whom were in uniform. The three stopped when they saw them, more over when they saw Leo and ran over to them to help move the pillar that was blocking the path.

"What are you guys doing in here, civilians aren't allowed in here," The man in green asked frowning.

"My name's Leo, I'm Mike…"

"Corbett's little brother," The woman said confused, "but what are you doing here?"

"We saw the explosion and ran over here to make sure that everyone was alright," Kira said looking them over, "you're Kai, Damon, and Kendrix!"

"How do you know our names?" Kai asked frowning.

_Flight Stabilizers 2B, 3B, and 1D are down damage catastrophic, crash course set prepare for impact._

"Let's move!" Leo yelled looking at the others.

"Move where we're crashing into a planet?" Kai said glaring at Leo.

"Anywhere's better then inside a building."

The group started to run and sparks of electricity were flying everywhere along with small explosions. They made their way past a room that was filled with technology and some scientist were running out, one of them plowing into Kira and knocking her down to the ground. Turning around Conner saw her getting up but he also saw that the computers were about to explode also and started to run towards her.

"KIRA!"

However, Kendrix was closer and she grabbed Kira only for a massive explosion to go off behind them knocking them forward. The next thing that they knew was the alarm going off telling them that their collision was happening in sixty seconds. Running over to Kira, Conner kneeled down before her and saw that she was still breathing making him sigh in relief but that's when a small black box caught his eyes. Picking it up he was barely able to see the power ranger symbol before Terra Venture crashed and he was knocked out.

author note:

Yeah I know I'm getting these chapters up quickly, but I don't hear anyone complaining so enjoy, R&R, and for the love of all that is holy do NOT flame this me if something is not to your liking.


	8. Lost Galaxy pt2

There was a ringing in Conner's ear as he finally came to opened his eyes as he tried to recall what just happened. To his right, Alex was helping Damon up and looking pretty battered up himself, to his left Ethan and Kai were standing up and looking around at the to assess the damage. But what really caught his attention was Kira and Kendrix laying on the ground about ten feet in front of him, neither one of them moving an inch. Groaning, Conner stood up and stumbled over towards them when he realized that Kendrix was bleed profusely and that her entire body was cut up pretty bad. Kira on the other hand was breathing but had a pretty nasty bump on her head meaning that she wasn't going to be getting up anytime soon. Looking behind him, the red dino thunder ranger watch as Leo pushed himself up and looked around only to see Conner standing there bleeding and burnt.

"Is everyone okay?" Kai asked as looking at the others.

"Not everyone," Conner muttered looking down, "Kendrix didn't make it."

No one spoke as they stood there looking at their dead comrade before they heard someone running over them. Turning around Conner saw that it was Mike who looked just as battered as the rest of them as he pushed aside some rubble to get to them. Leo ran over to help him and when the two gave each other a hug Conner couldn't help but to smile at them. The two then came back over to the others and Mike told them that Terra Venture had crashed on the planet and it was safe for them to go on to the surface.

'Of course it's safe, Maya lives here,' Conner thought as he picked up Kira and they started to climb out of the building.

However Conner was soon stopped when he saw the case that he picked up earlier before they crashed. Kneeling down, he picked it up again and opened it only to see a letter in there addressed to him. Opening the letter, he quickly read it and then tossed it into a nearby flame before running towards the others and following as they went on to Mirinoi. The planet seem to look like Earth but more primal and covered with trees and other exotic planet life. Looking over at the others he took a deep breath before he heard Kira moan making him set her down as she opened her eyes.

"C-Conner…where are we?" she asked looking around.

"We're on Mirinoi Kira, what I want to know right now is if you're okay," Conner replied brushing some hair out of her face.

"My arm hurts but that's about it…where's Kendrix?"

"Kira…Kendrix, she…she didn't make it," Ethan said looking at Alex.

Kira frowned and felt tears in her eyes as she struggled to stand up so that they could get moving. When Kira was finally able to stand she looked at the others and nodded before they started to look around for where to start looking. However Conner was already heading towards the forest when he was suddenly stopped by a yellow flash catching everyone off guard.

"Who are you and why have you come to Mirinoi?" she asked glaring at them.

Kira looked at the girl and gasped as she took in the long brown hair and the yellow outfit and immediately knew who the girl was.

"You're Maya aren't you?" Kira asked amazed.

"H-how do you know my name?" Maya asked backing up.

"Don't worry we're friends, my name is Kira and this is my boyfriend Conner, our friends Alex and Ethan, and these are people from Terra Venture Leo, Damon, Kai, and Mike," Kira said smiling at her, "I know that this might seem weird but you can trust us and we need you to lead us to the Quasar Sabers."

"…The Quasar Sabers are precious to my people how do I know that you won't do anything to them?" Maya asked concerned.

"Because they're the ones that are supposed to pull them out of the stone along with you," Alex said making Maya tense up, "please we need your help."

"You…you are not the first person to say that," Maya whispered making the dino thunder rangers' eyes widen, "there is someone else here, saying that she was suppose to wait for a group to come here and help."

"She? Who's here?" Conner asked stepping forward.

"Karone."

Conner never thought that he could run as fast as he was without his super speed, but when he heard that Karone was there waiting for them he took off like a bat out of hell with the others behind him. Ducking through the tree, the group followed Maya as she lead them to the alter where they would be able to find the Quasar Sabers when he saw a female standing there with her arms crossed.

"Karone!" Kira called out running over to her.

"You must be the ones that Andros told me about," Karone said with a smile, "and I'm guessing that they're the group that's going to help us."

"Wow," Leo muttered as he walked up next to Conner, "she's…wow."

"Hey Leo, you got a…you got a little drool on the corner of your mouth." Conner said smirking at him.

"Wh-what no I don't," Leo said embarrassed

"Boys do you mind if we, oh I don't know, continue with our mission and find that gem shard," Kira said looking at them.

"Mission?" Damon asked confused.

The rangers looked at each other then over at Karone and, after seeing her nod, knew that it was time to tell the truth. Taking a deep breath, Conner looked at the suppose to be Galaxy rangers and shoved his hand in his pocket running his thumb over the mystery case.

"The truth is that…we came here from a different time line and…we need your help in order to set it right," Conner said looking at the ground.

"A different time line?" Mike asked confused.

"One where you guys were power rangers," Ethan said looking at Karone who merely motioned for them to continue.

"Power rangers you said that before but I'm still not sure what they are," Leo said frowning.

"Look either we get some answers or we're leaving," Kai said glaring at them.

"You're suppose to save Terra Venture," Karone said finally speaking up again, "and…I'm suppose to help."

Leo stood there looking at Karone, not knowing what to do but knowing that there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him to help. But when he was about to say something there was a surge of lightning and the group was forced onto the ground. Looking up, Conner saw a group of Stingwingers and a monster that looked like a robot that he could have sworn was in the ranger villain database. Then in all came back to him, it was none other than Deviot standing there laughing at them.

"So you're the ones that Leviathan said would be here, I didn't think that it would be a bunch of kids," Deviot said looking at Conner, "such a disgrace."

"Disgrace?" Conner hissed, his anger growing.

"Yes Leviathan told me all about you rangers and said that you were nothing but pest," Deviot said making the dino thunder rangers mad.

"Pest! He seems to forget that we have two of the shards," Alex yelled glaring at him.

"And he thinks that we're pest?" Kira asked clenching her fist.

"Oh I see that hit a nerve, Stingwingers destroy them!" Deviot said pointing at them.

"Let's take them down," Conner commanded as the dino thunder rangers ran forward.

The Galaxy rangers watched as their new comrades fought off the strange creatures, and Leo couldn't help but to feel useless as they fought with all their might. It was then that he felt someone grab a hold of his hand and looked over to see Karone looking at him with captivating eyes. He then followed her gaze as it shifted from him to the Quasar Sabers and he knew what he needed to do. Running over to it he took a hold of the one and the middle and, with a great tug, he pulled it free startling Maya and the others. Karone merely smiled and pulled out the pink Quasar Saber followed quickly by Maya who grabbed the yellow and then finally Damon and Kai. Looking at the others, Leo ran forward and suddenly morphed into the red Galaxy ranger and didn't even stop to think about it as he slashed some of the Stingwingers that was surrounding Conner.

"Huh…Leo alright man," Conner said grinning at him.

"I have to say this is weird but it feels so right," Leo said giving him the thumbs up, "so why don't we finish this creep."

Conner nodded and was about to shift into his ninja form when he heard the familiar screech of his girlfriend. Turning around he saw that she was using her Petra Scream to knock back a group of Stingwingers when he noticed that Alex had also disappeared. However when he saw a couple of the Stingwingers fall to the ground he smirked and watched as reappeared behind them.

"Whoa how are they doing that?" Leo asked amazed.

"It's our abilities that we got when we got our powers," Conner explained grinning, "and if they have theirs then that means…"

With a burst of speed Conner found himself dashing through the Stingwingers and knocking them down one after another when he noticed that he was closing in on Deviot. With one final push he made the jump and landed behind Deviot before doing a spin kick and knocking him into the air. When Deviot landed on the ground he realized what had happened and blocked the next attack came his way.

"You think you can beat me then come at me with all you got."

"You got it," Leo yelled slashing Deviot in the back.

Deviot stumbled forward and gasped as he turned around to face Leo and Conner, both of whom were in fighting positions ready to go. Growling, he ran forward and attempted to attack them when they both jumped over him before Conner used his super speed to appear in front of Deviot and punch him allowing Leo to jump over him and slash the robot. Deviot let out a roar and was about to attack again when Karone and Kira appeared behind him and attacked catching him off guard and effectively sending him about ten feet into the air. Conner was about to jump up and finish it when, to his surprise, he heard Mike yell…

"MAGNA POWER!"

Turning towards him, Conner saw that Mike had morphed surprisingly into the Magna Defender and had switched his sword into the magna blaster and fired at Deviot causing him to explode and the gem shard to levitate there in midair. The shard them glowed and turned black before floating over to Alex who took it in his hand and looked it over.

"Well that was…amazing," Alex muttered tossing the gem to Kira who placed it with the others, "I mean I didn't think that the Magna Defender would show up."

"Yeah well all I know is that I wanted to help you guys but that I couldn't when I heard a voice telling me that I could and then these things appeared on my wrist," Mike said demorphing and showing them the Magna Defender morpher.

"If you're a power rangers weird things will happen," Ethan said smiling, "the way you handle it defines if you're a good ranger."

As Conner opened his mouth to say something he stopped when he realized that the time to go was upon them. Turning to the others he smiled and waved at them, not taking the time to say good bye because he knew that they would meet later, in the appropriate time line.

Author Note:

So I've had a rebirth as the TriassicDragonRanger, and I will be maintaining my stories with power rangers and may even do some other stories. You'll never know so please continue to read my stories and keep tune as I continue Ranger No More.


	9. Lightspeed pt1

The Dino Thunder group didn't even flinch as they appeared in Mariner Bay as the white light that engulfed them earlier died down. Conner tensed up as he looked around and tried to find anything that would help them out but he had no idea where to start as the Lightspeed Rangers could be anywhere at the time. Suddenly there was the sounds of fire engines and the rangers looked at each other before running after the fire engines and finding themselves at a house that was on fire. Running through the crowd Conner watched at the firefighters ran around trying to put out the fire when he notice an ambulance pull up and a woman with blonde hair jump out and get to work on the people that were already out of the house.

'That's Dana,' Conner thought as he watched her, 'and if I'm correct then her father should have still build the Aquabase.'

Walking over to her Conner watched as she worked and waited when till a point that she was able to talk. When she was free, Conner motioned for the others to follow him and they made their way over to her and Conner caught her attention when he tapped her shoulder.

"Can I help you guys?" She asked turning to face them.

"You're Dana Mitchell right?" Conner asked surprising her.

"Y-yeah that's me why do you ask?"

"We need to talk to your father," Conner said low enough that only she could hear, "at the Aquabase."

Dana froze and looked at the younger people trying to see if she was going insane or if she should be worried that they know something as big as the Aquabase. Looking around she motioned for them to come closer and then whispered loud enough so that only they could hear.

"Listen I don't know how you know about the Aquabase, and truthfully it scares me that you do know, but give me a reason why I should take you there."

"Because it deals with Operation Lightspeed," Conner replied making her eyes widen.

Dana didn't say another thing and immediately pulled out her phone and started to dial a number before taking a couple of steps away from them and talking to the other person. Kira watched as the suppose to be pink Lightspeed ranger talked to who she guessed was her father when she hung up and looked over at them. Again no words were spoken as she motioned for them to follow and lead them away from the fire as she told another paramedic that she had to go, but taking a closer look Kira saw the Lightspeed symbol and knew that they worked on the Aquabase. Five minutes later a car pulled up and Dana climbed in followed quickly by the others and the driver started off down the road when Kira decided to look out the window and see the city. She had been to Mariner Bay multiple times with Kim in order to hang out with Dana but at the moment it felt as if a part of her was missing. She missed waking up every morning with the possibility that some ranger couple or group was going to visit them but most of all she missed her family.

'At least I still have Conner,' she thought as Dana looked over at her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as the bridge to the Aquabase came up.

"Yeah everything is fine, we just need to meet with your father as soon as possible," Kira said before looking at her, "hey you have a brother right?"

"Yeah Ryan you should be able to meet him to," Dana said with a smile.

Conner on the other hand was looking at Kira out of the corner of his eyes and took notice that she was trying to hold back tears earlier. Taking a hold of her hand, he gave it a slight squeeze and smirked at her hoping that she would smile and thankfully she did as they entered the Aquabase. When the door closed they climbed out of the car and the floor started to go up when they saw a man in a suit standing at the top when they could finally see above the hole. Stepping off Conner held out his hand to the man, which he took a hold of and shook, before speaking up.

"Captain Mitchell correct?"

"That's correct, my daughter tells me that you need to talk to me about something important," Captain Mitchell said looking at the others, "if you will follow me then we can head to my office, Dana if you will please come too."

The group made their way through the base and Captain Mitchell stopped as he turned to a door and opened it to revile a rather nice looking office. However inside the office was a man with short brown hair wearing a black shirt and looking over some papers. Looking up the man smiled and walked over to the group before hugging Dana and then turning towards Captain Mitchell.

"Dad, everything the reports are looking good," he said making C. Mitchell nod.

"If that's the case then we can continue on with the energy project, please take that to Miss. Fairweather as soon as possible."

"You're Ryan Mitchell," Alex said looking him over.

"Yeah that's me who are you guys?" Ryan asked looking at them.

"My name is Conner, these are my friends Kira, Ethan, and Alex," Conner said shaking his hand, "we're here to talk to your father about Operation Lightspeed."

The two looked at each other and then back over to the rangers before Captain Mitchell walked over to his desk and sat down. He had spent years and millions of dollars to build the Aquabase and had planned on starting it with Operation Lightspeed, but when they couldn't get the rescue morphers to work, he shut the operation down and had Lightspeed work on energy saving projects along with helping out the Paramedics and firefighters. The never went public with the would have been heroes and the rescue morphers currently resided in lockdown somewhere on the base.

"How do you know about Operation Lightspeed?" C. Mitchell asked looking at Conner.

Conner looked at the others and pushed as side his over shirt to revile the black case that he picked up on Terra Venture before opening it and pulling out a flash drive and holding it out to the Captain. The red dino thunder had to admit that he was skeptical of the case at first but when he read the note he didn't argue and planned to keep it on his at all times until the mission was over. Captain Mitchell, looked at the flash drive and then reached out and took a hold of it, then turned towards his computer and plugged it in. The screen came to life and the power ranger symbol appeared before, much to the rangers surprise, the history of the Lightspeed rangers started to play. Kira watched and then began to wonder when Conner had gotten that case, seeing as she hadn't seen it before that day, but right now she was more intent on seeing what Dana's reaction was. She didn't disappoint as they showed who the Lightspeed rangers were and the small family looked at each other before the Captain turned the computer off.

"I didn't think that the rescue morphers would ever be needed," he muttered looking at the rangers, "but tell me, the ones on the video, and my children were suppose to stop these demons?"

"That's correct," Ethan said looking over at Ryan, "and we're from a timeline were the rangers existed."

"So what are we suppose to do now?" Ryan asked frowning.

"If you will, we're looking for a gem shard that will take us one step closer to finishing our mission, it might be on some of the Batlings but as of recently we've been fighting monsters," Alex said clenching his fist, "but every time we've had the other rangers to back us up."

"Well then," Captain Mitchell said standing up, "We better find the ones from the video."

Carter Grayson, was running through a burning building trying to find anyone that might have been left behind. The fire was starting to make the building collapse and he was rushing through and didn't want to miss something. Seeing that it was all clear he started toward the exit but the roof collapsed cutting him off and he started to look around for a window that he might be able to break through. Fate was on his side and he quickly found a window and saw that there was firefighters standing there. The firefighter noticed him and started to get the net ready for him, but the fire was starting to grow in size and he had to jump but thankfully the others go the net out and caught him. Standing up, Carter was then approached by a blonde haired woman who looked him over and then looked at the house before turning back to him.

"Carter Grayson?" she asked.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Carter asked confused.

"My name is Dana Mitchell, I need you to come with us."

The Aquabase was filled with activity as the rangers walked through and stopped when Captain Mitchell walked up to them and looked all of them over.

"Thank you for coming here today, we have recently acquired some information that we need you to help us with," He said handing each of them the folder with their info, "each of you have a set of skill that will help, and if we are correct then we should help these four restore the timeline."

"Um, I'm sorry but I'm a stunt pilot, not a super hero," Joel said handing back the folder, "so if you would just show me out of here then I'll be on my way."

"You know it's funny, Carter told me that you said that the first time when you became rangers," Conner said walking up.

"Me? But I've never met you," Carter said confused.

"Not in this time line but in the one that we're trying to restore, we've met multiple times," Kira promised smiling at them.

The four looked at each other and looked like they were about to say something but at that time Dana and Ryan walked in holding a metal case. Opening it up, Dana reviled the rescue morphers, and the titanium morpher making the others look at each other before Carter spoke up.

"So you're saying that you're from a different timeline and you're trying to fix it," Carter said looking at Conner.

"That's correct," Conner said with a nod, "and we need all the help we can get."

"Alright then I'll help," Carter replied.

"Me too," Chad said with a grin.

"This could be exciting so I'm in" Kelsey said jumping up and down.

"You already know our answer," Ryan replied as Dana nodded.

They all looked at Joel who seemed to look at all of them like they were crazy but in his heart he knew that he had to do the right thing and nodded. The Lightspeed rangers all took a hold of their morpher and looked over at the Dino Thunder rangers who smiled at them when the sirens started to go off. Looking at the Captain the rangers followed as he walked towards the main area and looked at the screen. There was a mix of emotions as they looked at the screen but Carter seemed to be on the edge as he looked over at Conner.

"Is that the thing we're suppose to fight?"

"Yeah," Conner said gulping, "but I didn't think that it would be Prince Olympius."


	10. Lightspeed pt2

The sirens were blaring as everyone in the Aquabase ran around trying to get things done while the rangers watched the screen as Olympius destroyed some cars and buildings in the city. Carter watched with gridded teeth and clenched fist as his home town was destroyed and the others looked over at Captain Mitchell to give them an order. The Captain nodded and looked over at Conner who tuned towards his team and activated his morpher.

"I'm glad these things work again," He muttered as the Lightspeed team lined up, "alright let's take the Prince down."

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

The group arrived at the site where Olympius was and saw that he was destroying some more cars when he noticed that the rangers were now there. Pointing his sword at them, he wasted no time and ran forward, followed by the Batlings, and attacked the ranger who separated and broke the group up. Carter and Dana were fighting near a car garage and were using their rescue blasters to destroy the Batlings that were attacking them. When one of them got near Dana, Carter quickly jumped shot in and then switched his blaster into baton mode and struck down a couple more while Dana jumped over him and shot the rest. Landing, the pink Lightspeed ranger turned to face Carter and withdrew her visor to look at him.

"You're pretty good," Dana said as Carter withdrew his visor.

"Thanks but I don't think we're done yet."

The two nodded and ran off to see who else that it was they could help while Joel and Chad were down the street fighting. The two did a few back flips and pulled out their blasters before shooting the incoming Batlings and then spinning around and doing the same thing to another group. Spinning their blasters, in the typical Lightspeed way, the put their blasters up and ran into a group of Batlings and started to fight them off. Jumping over a few, Joel did a shoulder roll and came up, punching one in the stomach before sweep kicking it and then spinning up and spin kicking another one in the face. Chad was a few yards away and was using his martial arts training to fight the group that surrounded him. Kicking one in the chest, he then grabbed a hold of another one, flipped over it and then threw it into the group running at him. Alex and Ethan were farther down the street and they were using their regained ranger abilities as Ethan was grouping them up and Alex would then summoned arrows and fired them.

"Alex we have some stragglers," Ethan said seeing some Batlings attempting to get away.

"I got it," Alex said firing some more arrows and piercing them through the chest, "and that's that."

Ryan and Kelsey were having their own troubles as Ryan used his Titanium Laser in axe mode to cut down the Batlings. Kelsey on the other hand was using her rescue blaster in baton mode and was being swarmed by the minions. Struggling to take them out Kelsey was grateful when Ryan switched his weapon back to regular mode and shot most of them giving her a gap to escape through.

"Thanks," Kelsey said as she got over to Ryan.

"Not a problem," he replied giving her a thumbs up.

The two looked back at the Batlings and, after Ryan switched his weapon back into axe mode, they ran forward and started to strike the Batlings down. Conner and Kira were fighting side by side as the Batlings swarmed around them trying to separate the two. Kneeling down, Conner watched as Kira jumped over him and pulled out her Petra grips striking each Batling that she passed. Using his super speed, Conner dashed through the remains of the group and knocked each of them down before stopping next to Kira and catching her helmet as she took it off.

"Cover your ears it's about to get loud," Kira said before letting out her Petra Scream.

The rest of the group were blown back and vanished leaving the two standing there while Conner gave Kira back her helmet so that they could continue. The rest of the rangers ran over to the two and Carter looked around to see that the Batlings have all vanished from sight making him feel a little bit better but still on edge. With good reasons, because the next second they were dodging a fire attack sent their way and, looking up, the red rangers saw Olympius walking towards them.

"Rangers, surrender to me and I will promise you a quick and painless death," he said as they all stood up.

"Not a chance," Carter yelled back clenching his fist, "you attacked our city and we're not going to allow you to do it again."

"Ah but in the appropriate time line I attacked your precious city multiple of times," Olympius said chuckling.

"Yeah and they beat you every single time," Ethan challenged.

"I'll tell you what rangers, give me the ones who don't belong here and I will leave you and your city alone," Olympius promised holding out his hand, "before they came there was no monster to attack, no reason for you to risk your life, hand them over and everything will go back to normal."

Carter had enough and pulled out his Rescue blaster out, firing it at Olympius, was amazed when he blocked the attack and sent it to the side. The other rangers all backed up and looked at Olympius, who was at that point laughing, before they again dodged an attack and pulled out their weapons. Running forward they started their assault on the Prince of Demons only for all of their attacks to do nothing as he would either block their attack or knock them away from him. Only Conner, using his super speed, and Carter were able to actually get in close and attack their opponent with enough force that looked like it might have done something. But Olympius merely shook it off and continued to attack them, striking Kira and Dana, making Conner, Carter, and Ryan yell though Carter having no idea why, before they ran forward and attacked him with all their might.

"What's the matter rangers?" Olympius asked pointing his sword at the three, "don't tell me that you have the thought that you can beat me?"

"You're going down Olympius," Conner yelled before vanishing with his super speed.

Olympius was then struck multiple times as Conner dashed around him when he suddenly grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Coughing up blood on the inside of his visor, Conner struggled to roll over but Olympius slammed his foot on to the red ranger's chest stopping him. Pointing his swords right at Conner's face, Olympius looked over at Carter and chuckled as the others froze and watched him.

"You see I would have let you live had you only given me what I wanted," Olympius stated tightening his grip on the sword, "now lay down your weapons or the red ranger gets it."

"Put them down," Carter muttered after a few seconds of silence.

"What you can't be serious?" Joel said looking at the red Lightspeed ranger.

"I am, now put down your weapons," Carter said in a more demanding voice.

The rangers all threw their weapons down and watched as Olympius summoned some Batlings and ordered them to pick them up. They all waited for the Prince to let Conner up but when he lifted his spear Carter knew that he had to do something or Conner was going to get it. However when a loud screech sent Olympius flying he looked over to see that Dana, Kelsey, and a now unhelmeted Kira were standing now and holding their weapons. Conner quickly used his super speed and got their weapons back from them before stopping next to the others as the girls ran over to them.

"Conner look…"

"Don't worry about it Carter," Conner said smirking, "right now we need you to summon the rescue bird and help us finish this."

"Rescue bird?" Chad asked looking at Dana.

"It…it should be operational," Dana remarked looking at Conner amazed, "but how did you know…you know what never mind I'm not going to ask."

"Well if it's operational then," Carter said holding up his morpher, "Rescue bird online!"

Olympius pushed the rubble that had fallen on top of him and stood up ready to destroy whoever did that to him when he noticed that the rangers were pointing their combined weapons at him. Backing up he came to a wall and watched as the rangers glared at him before yelling out…

"FIRE!"

The two blasts combined and struck Olympius knocking him back and through the wall before he exploded and the gem shard floated over to Kira and turned yellow. Taking a hold of it she demorphed and turned to face the others before putting it in her pocket with the others.

"Well it looks like it's that time," Alex said as they all shook hands, "it was an honor fighting with you guys."

"It was great fighting alongside you too," Dana said with a smile, "make sure you visit us in your timeline."

"Oh don't worry about that you visit the place I live all the time," Kira said smiling.

"Keep safe you guys," Ryan said grinning.

"And always remember that we'll be there to help if you need us," Carter said shaking Conner's hand.

"Don't worry we will," Conner promised when the light started to surround them, "well wish us luck!"

And just like that the group vanish and everything around the Lightspeed rangers started to change back to normal.


	11. Time Force pt1

Conner was running through the streets of Silver Hill as he looked for his teammates that had seemed to disappear as soon as they were teleported to this time. Stopping to look around he heard the sound of a motorcycle coming down the road at a ridicules speed making him jump out of the way. The bike soon stopped and the man on top of it climbed off then walked over to Conner who was standing up and groaning as he wiped himself off.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Conner yelled clenching her fist.

"Sorry man, you just came out of nowhere," the man said taking off his helmet.

Any other day, Conner would have been surprised to see a younger version of Wesley Collins standing in front of him, but at the moment nothing surprised him and he immediately jumped into action. First thing was first he needed to get Wesley to listen to him and hopefully believe him. After that he would need to find the others and then figure out a way to somehow bring the other Time Force ranger to this point it time. Then he remembered the case that he had obtained and figured that there would be something in there to help them, but he needed to focus because Wes was looking at him like he was crazy.

"It…it's okay, no one was hurt in the long run," Conner said looking at Wes, "I'm sorry but what's your name?"

"Wesley Collins but you can call me Wes," Wes said grinning, "glad to see that you're not mad."

"It's cool not the first time I've been faced with death," Conner said chuckling, "my name is Conner, and I think that you and I need to have a private talk."

"About what?" Wes asked confused.

"I need your help with something that you might not believe me about."

Wes sat there in the chair across from Conner listening to one hell of a story as he told him about things such as power rangers and super powerful villains. How he himself was suppose to be one of those so call rangers and his team was from the future that his suppose to be wife was in. But Wes couldn't believe this and shook his head as he looked at the younger male before standing up and grabbing his coat. Conner could sense that his plan wasn't working and knew that he had to do something so, standing up, he reached into the case and pulled out a picture of Wes and Jenn on their wedding day.

"This is you and Jenn, your wife from the year three thousand," Conner said handing him the picture.

Wes looked over the picture and had to admit that it looked pretty legit but he couldn't just wrap his head around it and unbeknownst to him, shoved the picture into his pocket before running out of the room leaving Conner alone. Sighing, the red Dino Thunder Ranger sat down and pulled the case out again, emptying its contents on to the table and looked through it again. In the small pile he had a small message device, a red glass orb, and a small case that he couldn't open up just yet for some reason. The message that he got from the case said that everything has a place and a time and that it will make since when the time came. But at the moment he wasn't sure what he was suppose to do with any of the things when his gem finally lit up again.

'Great I can call the others now,' He thought grinning.

Running outside and down an alleyway, Conner looked around before activating his communicator and attempting to contact the others.

"Guys…guys it's Conner can you hear me?"

"Conner I hear you where are you man?" Alex asked on the other end.

"Conner! Please tell me you're in Silver Bay," Kira said.

"I think that's where I am too," Ethan reported making Conner sigh in relief.

"Yeah I'm in Silver Bay and I found Wes," He explained.

"That's great man have you asked him to help?" Alex asked excited.

"Yes and unfortunately he didn't believe me," Conner said sighing again.

"Damn it," Alex cursed.

"Don't worry about it too much man I'm sure we'll find the gem shard and get it someway," Ethan promised.

"Yeah, don't let it get you down," Kira said making him smile, "So where are you?"

"Don't worry about where I am, just meet me over by the clock tower where the Time Force rangers stayed," Conner said as he started that way.

The others agreed and the red dino thunder ranger ran through the streets and soon enough he made it to the clock tower. Pushing open the door, Conner looked around and saw all of the cob webs and dust that covered the place before he noticed the stairs that lead to where the Time Force rangers would sleep. Walking up he looked around at the empty room and wondered what they were going to do if he couldn't get the Time Force rangers to help, then it hit him and, pulling out the message device, he saw that he could set it for a certain person. Quickly typing in Jenn Scotts he quickly set it down he watched as a small video screen appeared in front of him.

'Zordon you really thought of everything didn't you,' he thought smirking.

"Record," Conner commanded and the red record light came on, "Jenn you might not believe me but my name is Conner McKnight and I'm a power ranger from the past, at the moment me and my team are trying to correct the time line that was destroyed by a being called Leviathan, with this recording I'll send you a video of the Time Force rangers and, if possible, we could really use your help, please Jenn we can't do this alone."

Turning off the device he attached the Time Force file and watched as it suddenly vanished when he stopped as he heard a group of people enter the tower. Walking down the stairs he saw his team and ran over to them, hugging Kira and turning to face the other guys.

"We need to head out and try to find the gem shard," Conner said as the others nodded.

"But where do we start, I mean it seemed like here would be the best place to look," Kira said looking around.

"That's true but I already looked around here and all that's here is dust," Conner said shaking his head.

The others sighed and the group quickly left the clock tower in order to look around for the gem shard when an explosion at the park nearby shook the ground. Looking at the other rangers, Conner led them towards the park and stopped when he saw a mass of Cyclobots attacking the civilians and in the middle of the fray was Frax, laughing and destroying most everything there.

"Go my Cyclobots, destroy them all destroy everything!" Frax yelled before letting out a maniacal laugh.

"We have to do something," Alex said as the Cyclobots started to attack a small family.

"Let's suit up, Kira you save that family, Alex and Ethan you're with me," Conner said as they activated their morphers.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

The group then ran forward and surprised the Cyclobots and Frax before he regained his composer and ordered the other bots to attack the rangers. Climbing up onto a nearby bench, Conner kicked one in the chest and sent it stumbling backwards before back flipping behind said bench and kicking it into the rest. Alex jumped over his group and used a Cyclobot as a shield before pushing it back into the others and summoning some arrows and firing them. Kira, who was close by, was slashing the Cyclobots as she used what Kim had thought her when Kira asked her to give her gymnastic lessons. Doing a back hand spring, Kira landed and slashed a couple of more when she was suddenly ambushed and held back as Conner and the others were also captured. Laughing, Frax walked in front of the rangers and looked them over before taking one of the Cyclobots' weapons and pointing it at them.

"Any last words before I finish what Leviathan has set out for me to do?" he asked amused.

"Just four," a female said surprising everyone.

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

Their was suddenly a blur of colors and the next thing that the rangers knew they were free and there was four people standing before them when Conner recognized them.

"It's the Time Force Rangers," he said grinning.

"You're Conner right," Jenn said looking at them, "as you can see I got your message."

"Perfect," Conner said shaking her hand, but right now I need your help with something else or all of this will end badly."

"What do you mean?" Trip asked confused.

"You guys need your red ranger or you won't be able to use your weapons," Conner explained, "and Jenn you're going to help me get him."

Nodding, Jenn and Conner ran off and the other rangers turned and looked at the Cyclobots before running forward and starting the fight all over again.


	12. Time Force pt2

Wes groaned as he pulled into the driveway of his father's house and parked his motorcycle and walked into the huge house. His father was currently working and he knew that he wouldn't see him for a few days meaning that he was free from the constant, join me and learn about your future business shit that he normally went through. Walking through the house, Wes reached into his pocket only to have his fingers run across a picture. Frowning, he pulled it out and realized that it was the wedding picture that Conner had shown him before he walked out on him.

'I must have put it in my pocket without realizing it,' he thought sitting down, 'she really is pretty, but am I suppose to believe that she's from the year 3000?'

He was soon brought out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring and the house maid Amanda answer the door. There was a short bit of talking, nothing that he understood, and the next thing he knew Amanda was at the living room doorway, looking as if she had something to say.

"Mr. Collins, there are two people outside saying they have to talk to you, one of them is wearing a weird pink outfit," Amanda said frowning, "I told them to leave but they were quiet persistent."

"Bring them in I guess," Wes said confused.

Sitting down he saw Conner and a woman in a full pink outfit walk in and look at him when Wes spoke up to voice his confusion.

"Look Conner I'm sorry that I ran out on you but I just can't believe that…"

"That your future wife is from the year 3000?" Jenn asked taking off her helmet, "I'm sorry I would have demorphed but Conner told me not to."

Wes stood up in shock and walked over to Jenn, looking her over as she did the same to him. She looked exactly like she did in the picture, well the cloths were different but still she was, in every sense of the word, beautiful to him. It seemed as if the two couldn't say anything and finally Conner broke the silence so that they could get a move on.

"I don't care if you believe me Wes, but right now we need your help," Conner said looking him in the eyes, "your team needs your help."

"He told me that this belongs to you," Jenn said holding out the red Chrono Morpher, "please we need you."

"…Are you…are you really from the year 3000?" Wes asked looking at her.

"Yes Wes I am, I know it's all confusing and I promise that I will explain everything I can later," Jenn promised as Wes took the morpher.

Wes looked at the morpher and began to wonder what his life was coming to if he was listening to people who believed that they were from the future or a different time line. However, placing the morpher on his wrist he watched as it lit up and say that his DNA matched before a holo-projection of red Time Force ranger showed up. Taking a deep breath he looked at Conner and Jenn, before clenching his fist and asking…

"How do I work this thing?"

"All you need to say is time for time force and you'll morph into the red time force ranger," Jenn explained smiling.

"And you think that I can help?"

"We know you can help but you're not the only one after this we need to go pick someone else up," Conner said smirking.

"Well then," Wes said grinning back at her, "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

Meanwhile the others were still fighting off the Cyclobots and Frax as it seemed that they just keep coming. Kira was beginning to feel tired and wondered what she was going to do when a Cyclobot attacked her and she rolled out of the way. Seeing that Katie was taking out Cyclobots one after another, she quickly ran over towards were Lucas and Ethan were, leaping over one and kicking it in the chest. Ethan gave her the thumbs up and pulled out her Thundermax blaster shooting one in the chest and then two more before they were able to get close to him. Lucas meanwhile was using his Chrono Sabers to slash each one that came close enough for him to hit before using his time strike attack to finish off a few. Alex was meanwhile fighting alongside Trip and striking down multiple Cyclobots with his arrows while Trip struck them with his Chrono Blaster.

"Damn it where's Conner and Jenn?" Alex asked as he slashed a Cyclobot.

"Right here!"

The next thing the white dino thunder ranger knew there was a red blur and the Cyclobots all backed up when Conner stopped in front of Kira and the others. Placing his Tyrannostaff on his shoulders, Conner looked over at Frax who seemed to be sparking in anger as the red dino thunder ranger chuckled.

"What's the matter Frax, you seemed confused," Conner taunted feeling better then he has in a while.

"It matters not you won't be able to win without the red or pink time force ranger," Frax said pointing at Conner.

"Well then I hope you don't mind but I brought back up," Conner said smirking.

"TIME STRIKE!" Wes and Jenn both yelled attacking Frax.

"QUANTUM BLAST!"

The others looked on in amazement as not only Wes and Jenn landed in front of them, but Eric morphed as the Quantum ranger. Flexing his free hand, Conner walked pass them and pointed his staff at the robot catching him off guard and making him back up.

"Listen well Frax, I'm getting sick of Leviathan's dumbass minions attacking us and all I want is the gem shard but since I know you won't hand it over, then you better prepare for a fight."

The rangers all ran forward and Frax had no idea what was going on as his Cyclobots were being taken down left and right. Eric was fighting alongside Alex and the two were sparing no ammo as they took down their opponents.

"This is completely weird, but if I get a chance to show Wes up then I'm game for anything," Eric muttered shooting another Cyclobot.

Jenn was fighting with Katie and Kira as the three girls fought with a fierceness that would but the reds to shame. Jenn and Katie were pushed back to back and the two glanced at each other before touching their Chrono Morphers and summoning their Vector Blasters and firing them into the group of robots. Kira then swooped in with her Petra-grips and finished them off before landing next to the two and standing up smirking as they exploded.

"Come on let's go help the others," Kira said as the three ran off.

Trip and Lucas ducked as some Cyclobots attacked them and smirked as Ethan jumped over them and shot them with his Thundermax blaster. Landing, he then summoned his Tricera Shield and bashing them into the air before cart wheeling out of the way as the blue and green time force ranger shot them with their Vector Blasters. Shouldering their weapons they noticed that the others had ran over towards them but the reds were unaccounted for.

"Where are Conner and Wes?" Kira asked looking around.

"I think I found them," Jenn said pointing over to where Frax was.

Sure enough the two were giving Frax a real thrashing and when Wes struck Frax into the air, Kira was surprised when Conner morphed into the Triassic ranger and dashed around Frax, striking him each time. The robot fell to the ground and struggled to get up but found that the rangers were all pointing their weapons at him now. Attempting to scramble away, Frax found that he was up against a tree with nowhere to go as the ranger brought their weapons together.

"Can't we talk about this?" he asked in a desperate attempt.

"Sorry man," Conner said placing his finger on the trigger.

"But you should have attacked the city," Wes concluded as the two groups fired their weapons.

The two attacked struck Frax and the robot started to spark and before they knew it he was laughing maniacally. Confused as hell the rangers demorphed and Conner clenched his fist as Frax continued to laugh.

"You thought that I had one of your last two gem shards, you were mistaken," he laughed, sparks coming out more sporadically, "good bye rangers."

"LOOK OUT!" Wes yelled pulling Conner out of the way.

Frax exploded and the rangers all were caught in the blast zone sending them flying and crashing into the ground at the edge of the crater. Groaning, Conner sat up and saw that the others were getting up themselves when he noticed that Frax gone and there was no gem shard. Standing up the group met in the middle and the two teams looked around making sure that nothing else was going to attack them.

"So what do we do now?" Wes asked looking at Conner.

"We were tricked by Leviathan," Conner muttered, "now it's time for my team to get going to the next ranger era."

"Where will that be?" Jenn asked curiously.

"Turtle Cove," Ethan answered rubbing his shoulder, "but I think that you guys need to get back to your time."

"Wait what about me and Wes?" Jenn asked confused.

"Don't worry Jenn, I promise that we'll restore the time line and you two will be back together as soon as possible," Kira promised smiling.

The two rangers looked at each other and frown when Jenn did something that surprised everyone, she kissed Wes. Blushing the red time force ranger tried to find the words to say but the time force rangers were starting to disappear.

"Wait!" Wes yelled out but Jenn and the others had already vanished, "damn it why did she have to leave?"

"Don't worry Wes, you see her soon," Conner promise, "just relax and trust us."

Wes nodded and wasn't even surprised when the dino thunder rangers glowed and vanished, heading toward the next ranger era. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the picture of him and Jenn after their wedding and smiled knowing that she'll be back soon, just as promised.


	13. Wildforce pt1

Tommy groaned as he clutched his head and sat down on his recliner while his three year old daughter ran around the living room. Seeing that something was wrong, Kim walked over to her husband and placed her hand on his forehead wondering if he was perhaps running a fever. Frowning when it seemed that he was in fact not running a fever, Kimberly looked over at her daughter who stopped and tilted her head to the side before walking over and crawling on to Tommy's lap.

"Daddy are yous okway?" she asked making him smile a little bit.

"Daddy's okay dear, he just has a headache."

Alexandra nodded and then snuggled into her father making her parents smile even more when Tommy clutched his head again and frowned. Something didn't seem right and he didn't know what it was but he knew that he was missing something at the moment. Sitting down next to him, Kim kissed his cheek and gave him a concerned look before speaking up.

"Tommy are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine Kim it's just…it's what Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Alex said earlier I just feel as if something isn't right," Tommy said sighing, "power rangers, why does that sound so familiar and yet so weird?"

"I don't know Tommy but I do know is that Kira seemed really upset, maybe I should stop by her place sometime and talk to her," Kim said standing up.

"That would be a great idea," a voice said startling the two and making Alexis hide behind her father as he stood up, "except she won't be there to talk to you, and I require your cooperation."

Tommy turned around to tell Alexis to run but the second he did he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and fell over unconscious. Conner and the gang meanwhile found themselves in Turtle Cove during a parade and he knew that something was wrong when he saw Cole standing there with Alyssa and his parents. Frowning, the red dino thunder ranger was partially glad that Cole was still married to Alyssa but knew that since the ranger time line was fixed then they had to meet some other way. The group made their way through the crowd and stopped close to Cole and Alyssa but noticed that the crowd was starting to get thick and it was harder to move through them.

"Damn, this must be a good parade," Alex muttered as they pushed pass a family of four.

"We're still a good distance from Cole," Ethan said almost tripping.

"But something concerns me, why is Cole and his parents here?" Kira asked frowning.

"Victor Adler never became the second Master Org, therefore Cole's parents were never killed and lived to see him grow up," Conner concluded making Kira smile at her boyfriends new found show of intelligence of ranger history, "and look Victor is with them."

Sure enough Dr. Victor Adler was standing beside Mr. and Mrs. Evans and watching as high school football team float went by. By this time the rangers had made their way close enough to Cole and Alyssa that if needs be they would be able to talk to them and hopefully convince them to help. Watching the parade was somehow managing to relax the red dino thunder ranger a little bit as memories of helping the Reefside soccer team build a float and then watch as the crowd would go by during the parade. Feeling Kira's hand take a hold of his, he turned his attention towards the woman who held his heart and saw that she was smiling as a group of little kids from a after school group walked pass them. Taking a closer look though he also saw some tears in her eyes and notice that some of the kids were merely three years old, no older then Alexis.

"It's going to be okay Kira, remember Zordon knows what he's doing," Conner muttered giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Kira nodded and turned her attention back to the parade when she noticed that there was some people that looked familiar and, taking a closer look, she saw that it was Max and Danny who were just across the street. Tapping Conner's shoulder and motioning with her head for Ethan and Alex, the group saw the two and nodded when yet another figure showed up in the parade. Taylor Earhardt was currently on the Air Force float waving at the people with her ever present neutral expression.

"Looks like the whole team is here," Alex whispered looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"Everyone but Merrick," Ethan replied looking towards Cole.

Conner looked around and his eyes widened as he noticed that the next float was holding a group of Putrids and, to his surprise, Zen-Aku. The wolf duke org was looking around, as if he was trying to spot someone in particular when his eyes landed on the dino thunder group. Gulping, Conner quickly activated his morpher and got ready to fight when he saw that Zen-Aku turned his attention towards Cole.

"Guys, I don't think we need to worry about Merrick, cause he's here," Conner muttered as they all looked towards the float, "get ready to go because I think this parade is about to be crashed."

Just as Conner guessed, Zen-Aku then jumped off the float and attacked Cole who pushed Alyssa out of the way and barely dodged the Crescent Blade. Conner then dashed forward and stopped next to Alyssa who was getting and when she noticed the shadow above her. Looking up she saw that Conner was helping her up when he looked over at his team and ordered them to get the others. Turning his attention back to her, he quickly reached into his pocket and held out a clear glass orb that seemed to flash a little bit.

"I know that this sounds crazy but I could really use yours and your friends help."

"Wh-who are you?" Alyssa asked standing up.

"My name is Conner McKnight, I'm from a different time line and I need help restoring it," Conner explained holding up his wrist to show his morpher, "I'm from a group called the power rangers, and you and Cole over there are rangers too."

Alyssa opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut up when Cole was sent flying over towards them. Scrambling to get up, Cole looked up and saw Conner standing there, but he also saw Zen-Aku grabbing a hold of Victor Adler.

"Dr. Victor," Cole yelled and started to run forward only to be stopped by Conner, "let me go I have to help him."

"And you won't be able to like this," Conner yelled pushing him back.

Thankfully by this time the other ranger had gotten over to them with the rest of the Wild Force rangers, all of them looking thoroughly confused. Taking a deep breath Conner saw that the Putrids were attacking and Zen-Aku was taking Dr. Alder away.

"Alright I'll make this quick, we need your help, all of you, we need to beat that guy and these should help you," Conner said holding out the power animal crystals.

"Look just leave this to…" Taylor started only to be cut off by Alex.

"By who? The Air Force, look around Taylor your Air Force is running away, we're here to help you right now."

Taylor watched as her comrades ran and knew that it was only because they were unequipped for fighting monsters like that. The Wildforce rangers looked at the younger fighters and looked at Conner as he held out the power animal crystals, waiting for them to take the orbs. Cole was the first to step forward and take a hold of the red orb from Conner when a growl phone appeared in his hand startling the others. Alyssa looked at him and sighed before taking the white/clear orb from Kira, allowing another growl phone to appear in her hand. Looking at the power animal crystals they saw that the lion and the tiger were now inside and Cole's eyes widened as if he heard something no one else did.

"They're telling the truth guys," Cole said looking at the others.

"I don't know man I mean I don't know any of you and I'm suppose to believe that I just take a hold of this thing," Max said grabbing the blue one, "and a phone looking thing will appear in my hand along with an animal figure in this orb."

Max was quickly silenced when the growl phone did in fact appear along with a shark inside the blue orb. Danny, who needed no more convincing, took a hold of the purple one and watched as an ox appeared in it and looked it over.

"Fascinating," he muttered as Taylor glared at the yellow orb.

She had always been one for reasoning and just going on one man's word that these…kids were on the up and up was not in her training. But still people were being attacked and as a member of the armed forces she had a duty to protect them so she took a hold of the yellow power animal crystal and watched as an eagle appeared inside it. Kira nodded and looked over at Conner who nodded towards Cole before the groups lined up.

"So what do we do?" Danny asked confused.

"Just say Wild Access and push the big button on the phone," Ethan explained activating his morpher.

"Alright guys let's stop Zen-Aku," Conner said as they started.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

"WILD ACCESS!"

Zen-Aku stopped and turned around to see the power rangers all standing there and chucked as they got into fighting stances.

"Who do you think you are to stop me?"

"Red dino ranger!"

"Blue dino ranger!"

"Yellow dino ranger!"

"White dino ranger!"

"DINO THUNDER!"

"Blazing Lion!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"WILDFORCE!"

"POWER RANGERS!"

Laughing, Zen-Aku pulled out a small bag and dumped some seeds in his hand before shoving them down Victor's throat making him gag and fall to the ground. Cole looked on surprised as Dr. Adler thrashed around and grasped at throat as if he were in pain.

"What did you do to him?" Cole asked pointing at Zen-Aku.

"I am doing what is suppose to happen, turning him into Master Org," Zen-Aku said startling Conner, "now come, see if you can save him before it is too late, power rangers."


	14. Wildforce pt2

The rangers were fighting off the Putrids as fast as they could so that they could get to Dr. Adler and hopefully help him, but it seemed as if every time they got close either more Putrids stopped them or Zen-Aku blocked their path. Conner was doing the best he could, all things considering, and flipped a Putrid over his shoulders and on to the ground before spin kicking another one. Getting knocked on to the ground, Conner quickly did a back hand spring and landed on his feet before seeing that he was surrounded.

"Well guys it's been fun but I got to bolt," Conner said with a wave before dashing off.

Kira was fighting alongside, Taylor and Alyssa as the Putrids ran around them trying to confuse the three when the yellow dino ranger quickly took her helmet off and tossed it into the air. Letting out a Petra Scream, Kira knocked back the group and caught her helmet and put it back on before seeing that Taylor and Alyssa had finished the group off.

"That was amazing," Alyssa said looking over at Kira.

"Yeah how did you do that?" Taylor asked tilting her head.

"It's nothing really, came with become the yellow dino thunder ranger," Kira explained, "but don't let your guard down because they're come back."

Sure enough more Putrids were starting to show up and the girls merely looked at each other before running in and starting to fight again. Danny and Alex seemed to be taking on the bigger group of Putrids as neither of them could see an end to the massive swarm of minions. Pulling out his Drago Dagger, Alex fired some arrows hoping to take out a good chunk of them only to see that there was more then they originally thought there was. Summoning, his Black Bison Axe and struck down some Putrids that were running up behind Alex before pulling out his Crystal Saber and slashing some more.

"There's no end to them," Danny muttered standing back to back with Alex.

"Yeah I can see that," Alex responded tightening his grip on his dagger, "Danny I'm going to try an attack I was working on before the time line was destroyed."

"Got it," Danny said giving him the thumbs up.

Twirling his Drago Dagger, Alex summoned a mass of arrows in the shape of a dome surrounding the Putrids. Pointing his dagger at the minions, he then slashed it downwards, firing the arrows and striking all of them at once taking out a good portion of them. Danny nodded in approval and smacked Alex on the back before the two ran off to go and see if they could help the others.

"Max watch out," Ethan yelled blocking an incoming attack.

"Thanks man," Max said giving him a thumbs up and summoning his Blue Shark Fighting Fins, "now let me show you how it's done."

Ethan watched in amazement as Max leapt into the air and glided through the Putrids, slashing each of them before landing on the opposite side. Turning around Max Dodged an attack and popped the Putrid on the top of the head making Ethan laugh.

"Alright that was pretty good, now let me show you how I do it," Ethan said summoning his Tricera Shield.

Ethan ran into the remainder of the group and used his shield to either block an attack and them push them away or to smash them. By the time he had managed to finish them off he was next to Max who was now clapping in an 'I'm impressed' way. The two nodded and ran towards where the others where when Conner realized something.

"Guys where's Cole?"

"He wasn't with you?" Alyssa asked concerned.

"There he is," Alex said pointing towards a group of Putrids with a red claded figure in the middle of them.

Cole was currently using his Red Lion Fang and his Crystal Saber fighting off the group of Putrids that were attacking him. Using his new found strength, he punched on in the stomach, spun around kicked one upside the head before stopping and slashing one with his saber. Seeing that the minions were starting to thin out, he darted forward towards where Dr. Adler was when he was blocked by Zen-Aku who pointed his Crescent Blade at his chest.

"Well then red ranger shall we fight," Zen-Aku asked readying himself.

"If fighting you will save Dr. Alder then let's go," Cole said running forward.

The two clashed their blades together and sparks went flying everywhere as they backed away from each other and clashed again. Alyssa started towards Cole only to be stopped by, Conner who looked at her and shaked his head and transformed into the Triassic ranger.

"You guys go and save Dr. Adler, I'll help Cole," he commanded clenching his fist.

"Be safe Conner," Kira whispered before the group ran off.

Conner took a deep breath, dashed forward with his super speed and brought his shield up, blocking Zen-Aku's sword from hitting Cole. Pushing him back, Conner got into a fighting stance and saw that Cole had too and that Zen-Aku was straightening up.

"Cole we need to beat Zen-Aku quickly," Conner muttered loud enough for Cole to hear.

"I know, we have to beat him to save Dr. Adler," Cole responded.

"No, he's not the real Zen-Aku, he's being controlled by him, that guy is actually Merrick and he's the lunar Wildforce ranger," Conner explained making Cole tense up.

"Well then let's hurry up," Cole said with a grin.

The two ran forward and attacked Zen-Aku only to be blocked and pushed back a couple of feet. Steadying himself, Cole clenched his fist and brought out his claws and attacked their opponent slashing his chest leaving an opening for Conner to come in and hit him with the shield of triumph's sword. Stumbling backwards, Zen-Aku clutched his chest and tightened his grip on his Crescent Blade before charging forward and attacking the two and managing to hit the two but they merely steadied themselves. Zen-Aku couldn't help but feel his temper growing and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he lost it so, he grabbed his knife and brought it up to his mouth before starting to play it.

"What is he doing?" Cole asked confused.

"He's summoning his zords," Conner growled, "damn it and I don't think we can summon ours."

"What do we do then?" Cole asked looking at Conner.

"Let's get the teams over here and you guys summon the Wildzords, create the Wildforce Megazord, and then defeat the Predazord," Conner explained before holding up his morpher, "Kira we…"

"We're on our way Conner, I figured that the other Wildforce rangers would need to be there in order to summon the zords," Kira said cutting Conner off.

Soon enough, Conner saw the other rangers running over to them and that the Wildforce rangers did a double take as they saw the Predazord towering over them. Walking over to Conner, the dino thunder rangers nodded before turning towards the Wildforce rangers.

"Well you guys just going to stand there or what?" Ethan asked tapping the side of his helmet.

"Huh, oh right," Cole said as they all pulled out their Crystal Sabers.

Placing them together, Cole and the others watched as the Power Animal Crystals shined.

"Wildzords combine," Cole ordered when they heard a roar.

Looking up they saw that the Wildzords were now there and they all looked at them amazed when they looked at each other. Jumping into the air the rangers landed in their zords before they started to combine into the Wildforce Megazord.

"Wow this is amazing," Max said astounded as he looked around.

"Heads up guys looks like this Zen-Aku guy is ready to go," Cole said seeing the Predazord step in front of them.

The Dino rangers watched as the Wildforce Megazord fought the Predazord but more or less ended up get smacked around. Clenching his fist, Conner wished that there was something that they could do when he heard an all too familiar roar. Looking at the others he could tell that they were smiling under their helmets when Alex spoke up…

"Could it be?"

Turning around the dino rangers cheered as they saw their zords standing there ready for them and ready for battle.

"Alright the zords," Ethan said pumping his fist into the air.

"Come on guys let help our friends out," Kira said before they all jumped into the zords.

"THUNDERSAURUS MEGAZORD!"

"DINO STEGAZORD!"

Cole groaned as the Wildforce Megazord was smacked up against the building nearby and saw that the Predazord was about to strike again. Bracing himself, the red Wildforce ranger waited for the attack but looked up when he heard the sound of metal hitting metal.

"Not so fast Zen-Aku," Conner yelled smirking, "it seems that you forgot about us."

"And trust me the fights in our favor now," Alex said as the Dino Stegazord moved in from behind and hit the Predazord.

The Predazord, stumbled forward, allowing the Wildforce Megazord to strike it in the chest making it fall to the ground. Standing up, the Wildforce Megazord stood between the Thundersaurus Megazord and the Dino Stegazord and the rangers watched as Zen-Aku straightened his megazord.

"Let's finish this," Conner said ready to finish Zen-Aku.

The three megazord used their final strikes and struck the Predazord making it give off a dark glow before breaking apart and leaving Zen-Aku lying on the ground. The rangers all ran over and watched as Zen-Aku transformed from the Wolf Duke Org to a man that looked no older than them wearing ancient looking clothing. Running over to him, Conner saw that the Lunar Caller was on his wrist making him grin before placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Merrick…Merrick wake up," Conner said shaking him.

"I…huh? Where am I, what's going on?" Merrick asked sitting up.

"You're in Turtle Cove in the future Merrick, and right now we need your help," Conner explained pointing at the Lunar Caller, "and that's what you're going to use."

"I'm…I'm suppose to help you?" Merrick muttered when they all heard a roar.

Looking towards where the roar came from they were all surprise to see that Master Org was standing there taking deep breaths. Helping him up, Conner looked at Merrick who seemed not to know what to do but still pulled off his Lunar Caller and opened it.

"Alright I'll help you guys," he said with a serious look, "WILD ACCESS!"

Transforming into the Lunar Wildforce ranger, Merrick pulled out his Lunar Cue as the other rangers pulled out their weapons, before running towards Master Org to finish the fight.

Author Note: I'm making Wildforce a three parter because there was more that I want to put into this era, mainly Zen-Aku. Anyway this will be the only three part era, minus the fight with Leviathan, so enjoy the chapter and the rest of the story which should be ending soon.


	15. Wildforce pt3

Master Org was a lot tougher then the rangers had originally thought as they kept charging the Org only to get thrown back with one attack. Panting, Conner looked over to see that Cole was starting to grow weary too as the others all limped over to their red rangers. Looking over at his girlfriend, he could see that Kira was clutching her side in pain and that her visor was cracked slightly from slamming into a concrete pillar. The others weren't looking any better as it looked like Ethan and Alex just went through an incinerator as there was scorch marks all over their outfits. Danny, Max, and Merrick's visors were all broken, Alyssa and Taylor were using each other to stand, barely, and finally he and Cole were starting to feel their bruises and slash marks on them.

"Damn this guy is though," Max muttered as the others nodded.

"I don't remember Master Org being this strong from where I was from," Merrick panted clutching his arm, "this can't be the same Master Org."

"It's not," Ethan replied, "but the essences of the old Master Org is in Dr. Adler and that's the only thing keeping him from kicking all our asses."

"Well that's an upbeat attitude," Taylor muttered as they all took off their helmets, "look all I know is there has to be a way to beat this guy."

"Well the original way you guys beat him is by using all your powers and the power of the zords to destroy him," Kira said biting her lower lip.

"Well then let's do that," Danny said, "if it worked before then it can work now."

"That's not the point, and even still we have to get him to grown first and the only way he would do that is if we beat him the way he is now first," Alex explained.

"Damn there has to be a way to beat him," Taylor said losing her temper.

"If I could unlock my Triassic Battlizer and Cole could unlock his Savage Warrior Armor then we might have a chance," Conner said clenching his fist, "but I don't think that I would be able to."

_'You have to believe in yourself Conner, and the power will never fail to protect you.'_

'What the…Zordon was that you?' Conner wondered confused.

"Alright you guys do everything you can to distract him, Cole we're going to see if we can power up," Conner said looking at Cole, "Kira, Ethan, Alex try going super dino mode and see if that helps any."

"Conner sorry to be the wet blanket here, but we don't exactly have super dino mode right now," Alex said tapping the side of his helmet.

"Just trust me and trust that the power we all have will protect us," Conner commanded, "besides we got out of worse scraps before."

The dino thunder rangers looked at each other before shrugging and lining up before calling out super dino mode and, to their surprise, activating it. They all smirked before charging towards Master Org with the Wildforce rangers close behind, leaving only Conner and Cole standing there wondering what their next move would be. Shifting into Triassic mode, Conner took a deep breath and willed the power inside him to help him unlock his battlizer with all his might.

"Battlizer power up," Conner said as fire started to surround him, "SUPER FIRE POWER!"

Looking at the younger red ranger, Cole couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Conner now cladded in red armor. Walking around him, the Wildforce red range had to admit that he was thoroughly impressed and, if not, a little bit jealous of him.

"So how do I get one of these things?" Cole asked smirking.

"I believe that it was your belt buckle that helped you unlock red savage warrior mode," Conner said patting him on his shoulder, "but I think there was something else I was forgetting."

"Like maybe me giving it to him," A voice said startling the two.

Turning around the two were surprised to see a younger looking boy standing there smiling at the two of them as if there was some untold secret. Cole looked over at Conner, who merely shrugged and turned back to the boy before speaking up.

"Who are you kid?"

"Well I can tell you that I'm not really a kid if that helps Conner McKnight," the boy said smiling, "and if you're wondering how it was I knew you, well you can thank Zordon for that."

"Zordon sent you, that that must mean…you're Animus, I remember Cole talking about you before," Conner said excitedly.

"That's right and normally there would be a test to see if Cole should have the Animarium Buckle but under the circumstance I think I give it to him."

Cole looked at Animus amazed when he saw his belt buckle glow and he pulled it off before holding it out in front of him and calling out…

"ANIMARIUM MODE! RED SAVAGE WARRIOR POWER UP!"

The rangers had their hands full as they attempted to hold off Master Org while their red rangers figured out if they could use their battlizers. Thankfully super dino mode was helping out a bunch, allowing the three dino thunder rangers to deal a little bit of damage to him. However their attacks were starting to have less and less effect on their opponent and soon enough Master Org was able to smack Kira out of the air and down on to the ground, Groaning she flipped over onto her back only for him to place the butt of his staff against her chest before laughing at her.

"You thought you could beat me, I am the most powerful org in existence and no one can ever hope to destroy me," he said pushing the staff down harder.

"Then it's a good thing that you're not a real org then," came Conner's all too recognizable yell before a fist came flying and smashing into Dr. Adler.

Soon after Kira saw Cole fly pass her and attack Master Org before stopping in midair and floating down to the ground. In a fit of fury, Master Org fired an energy attack at him, but Cole blocked it with his falcon shield catching him off guard and allowing Conner to attack him from behind. Stumbling forward and kneeling on the ground Master Org noticed that the rangers had all gathered around him and that the two reds were right in front of him now.

"What do we do now?" Cole asked looking at Conner, "I mean he's human so we can't destroy him."

"Cole if there's one thing that I learned it's sometimes sacrifices must be made and I know that Dr. Adler would understand and accept what's happening," Conner assured, placing him hand on Cole's shoulder, "we have to end this now before it's too late."

"I…I guess there's no other way," Cole whispered looking at the ground.

"Cole…" Master Org gasped catching the red ranger's attention, "Cole you…you must listen to him…I don't….I don't wish to…live like this."

"Doctor…"

"Cole you have to strike me now before it's too late…" Master Org pleaded standing up, "Do it now rangers."

"Alright," Cole said clenching his fist, "FLACON BLAST!"

"DRAGON YO-YO!"

The two attacks combined and struck down Master Org effectively destroying him in a fiery explosion as the rangers demorphed. Alyssa silently walked over to Cole and placed her hand on his back, rubbing it comfortingly while the dino thunder rangers looked at the spot where Master Org lasted stood. With a tear in her eyes, Kira held out her hand and caught the pink gem shard before they turned to the other rangers, moreover Cole who was standing up now.

"You said sacrifices must be made," Cole said looking at Conner, "does it get easier."

"…It's never easy to make the hard choices," Conner whispered looking at the ground, "I know it's hard but over time the wound will heal and soon enough you'll be able to feel remorse for what you had to do but be able to keep it in your heart and move on."

The Wildforce rangers nodded and the time portal opened up behind the dino thunder rangers. Turning towards it the group took a deep breath and stepped up to it, ready to take the last step of their journey before fighting Leviathan. Taking a hold of Conner's hand, Kira gave it a small squeeze to catch his attention before speaking what was on her mind.

"You know that was very grown up, what you said back there," She said making Conner smile softly.

"It's the truth though and I know for a fact that I had to make the hard choice before."

"Like what?"

"If I was fit to go back to the team after I left you guys just so I could finish off Trent," Conner muttered, "that's a mistake I'll never be able to take back, I should have just stayed with the team."

"Conner that's in the past and the past should stay in the past," Kira said looking him in the eyes, "just focus on the present and dream about the future."

With a slight nod, Conner took the first step and lead the rangers to their next mission, the Ninja Storm rangers.


	16. Ninja Storm pt1

The dino thunder gang grunted as they landed hard on the ground in the forest near the Blue Bay Harbor. Standing up, Conner brushed himself off and his eyes widened when he saw a guy who appeared to be younger than them but looked a lot like the red dino thunder ranger himself. The group watched as Conner hid behind a tree and they took the hint the second they saw the Conner look alike walking pass them.

"Conner is that?" Kira asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah it's Eric," Conner whispered looking out from behind the tree, "this is perfect, we can follow my brother straight to the Wind Ninja Academy."

"Still isn't it weird to see him younger then you Conner?" Ethan asked as they started following the other of the two McKnight twins.

"Yeah a little bit but I guess it comes with being a ranger," Conner muttered as they saw Eric stop and look around, "oh come on you idiot don't stop we need to get to the academy."

"And why is that?" a voice said from behind them.

Turning around, the dino thunder group saw a group of ninjas surrounding them and none of them looked too happy that they were there. Backing up, Conner looked around hoping to find a way out of their current situation and realized that his ranger pack was in the lead ninja's hand. Taking a step forward a sword came to Conner's throat making him stop and the other rangers freeze as the ninjas glared at them.

"Look just give me that back and we'll explain everything," Conner said holding up his hands in surrender, "we're not here to fight you."

"That is too bad for you then," The lead ninja said before attacking him.

Rolling out of the way, Conner looked at the others who were now fighting the other ninjas and getting there asses handed to them. Getting into a fighting stance Conner and the lead ninja started their match and Conner wasn't doing to good as the ninja would block his attack then jab him in a pressure point making him stumble a little bit. Backing up against a tree, Conner saw no other way out of it and prayed that Tommy would forgive him for what he was about to do.

"Sorry man but we really need to get to the Academy and you're blocking our way," Conner said straightening up, "RED NINJA POWER!"

The lead ninja did a double take as Conner activated his ninjetti power and got into a fighting stance ready to continue their match. Running forward, the two traded many blows and Conner was able to see out of the corner of his eye that the others had followed his lead and activated their ninjetti. Thankfully with that power boost they were able to start pushing the ninjas back and Conner was able to get his ranger pack back with a good kick to the wrist. Growling the lead ninja was about to attack when a stern voice rang out from the trees.

"That is enough."

Looking up, the dino thunder ranger saw an older looking man wearing a white and grey outfit with blue outline and holding a staff. The ninjas all bowed in respect and Ethan was immediately able to make the connection about who the man was and pulled back his head gear to smile.

"You're Sensei Watanbe," Ethan said as the others removed their head gear.

"That is correct, and who might you be that you seek the Wind Ninja Academy?" he asked walking over to them.

"I'm Ethan James and these are my friends, we're here because we require the help of three of your students, your son, and two students from the thunder academy," Ethan explained to the still neutral expression of Sensei Watanbe.

"So you must be four of the five I saw in my visions," Sensei Watanbe said looking at his students, "go I will return to the academy in a moment."

The ninjas nodded and vanished from their sight while Conner and the others power down and looked at each other before Conner spoke up their concern.

"Sensei Watanbe you said that there was five of us but I can assure you that…"

"The fifth one has arrived," A voice said making Kira and Alex smile.

Turning around the group saw Erica walking towards them with a smile on her face before Alex and Kira ran over to her and gave her a big hug. Conner and Ethan follow close behind and the dino thunder rangers were happy that they had their green ranger back.

"But I don't understand I thought you were Principal Randall again," Alex said placing his hand on her upper arm.

"I was but Zordon told me that you guys collected enough of the gem shards that I was able to turn back into Erica and help you guys finish the mission," Erica explained activating her morpher, "so I'm back in the ranger business."

"This is great," Kira said hugging her again.

After a few minutes of welcome backs and now we're a team again, the dino thunder rangers turned back to Sensei Watanbe, who hadn't moved and inch and motioned for them to follow him. The group walked through the woods and Sensei Watanbe told informed them that his visions had indeed showed them fighting alongside three of his students, his son, and two from the thunder academy. He also informed them that he had already sent word to the thunder academy to please send the brothers to the wind academy so that they could help. His son was also currently working on the samurai morpher back at the academy, but the only thing missing was the three wind ninjas.

"Well where could they be?" Conner asked as they got to the academy.

"They will be here momentarily," Sensei Watanbe said as the doors opened for them, "I just hope that the dark forces that are to come won't be too much trouble, they are not full fledge ninjas yet."

"And I hope they never become full ninjas," an oriental boy said walking over to them, "seriously father you can't believe that those three are to help save the world."

"Believe us Cam they do and right now we need them to help us save the ranger time line," Kira said smiling, "actually I can't wait to meet the ninja storm rangers again."

"Well I can assure you that…"

"Wait!"

"Don't close the door!"

"Yeah we're here!"

Looking toward the door the dino thunder rangers laughed as they saw Shane, Tori, and Dustin running towards them as fast as they could. When the three finally made it inside the academy gates, they bent over out of breath while Cam rubbed his forehead and Sensei Watanbe turned to face them. The three straightened up and saw that their Sensei looked as serious as he ever did and Shane immediately knew that he had to defuse the situation.

"Look Sensei we tried to get here as fast as we could but…"

"Shane, Tori, Dustin normally I would rebuke you three for being late as usual but right now we are about to face a powerful force of evil and we need you three to help," Sensei Watanbe said confusing them.

"Okay wait I'm confused, normally we get into trouble for being late," Dustin said looking at Shane and Tori.

"Sensei what's going on that you need our help?" Tori asked frowning.

"An evil force is heading our way and these five require the help of you and three others," Sensei said as they walked towards where the Ninja Storm HQ would be.

Walking down the stairs the three ninjas saw Cam standing there holding a case with the Wind Academy symbol and looking rather hesitant. Motioning towards Cam, the three took the hint form their sensei and walked over to him as he opened the case to revile the Wind Morphers.

"These are your morphers they will turn you into the Ninja Storm rangers, allowing you to help our new friends," Cam said as they each took one and looked them over.

"Wait do you mean like power rangers? Like from the comics?" Dustin asked looking around.

"Well not exactly Dustin," Erica said with a small smile, "What we do is much more dangerous."

"Look I think you got the wrong guys, we're not heroes," Shane said putting the morpher up and walking towards the exit.

"Leaving already Shane?" Conner asked as he walked passed him, "That's not how a red ranger is suppose to act."

Shane quickly turned around and glared at Conner as the red dino ranger kept a neutral expression while the red wind ranger walked over to him.

"Look I don't know who you are or what you're doing in here but there are tons of students out there who are more capable then us," Shane said not swaying Conner at all.

"And it was you three that become the Wind Rangers," Conner challenged, "now stop being a baby, grab that morpher and help us because damn it I want everything to get back to normal."

Shane did a double take as Conner towered over him menacingly, but still held his ground as he took the morpher again and looked over at Cam. Sighing, Cam explained how the morphers work when a ninja ran down the stairs looking for Sensei Watanbe saying that there was two visitors there to see him.

"It seems that the thunder rangers have arrived," Sensei said as he started up the stairs, "com we will meet your teammates."

Conner had never been happier as he saw Blake and Hunter standing there looking confused as to why they were away from their academy. When they saw Sensei Watanbe and the others walking over to them, Hunter and Blake met them halfway before bowing to the sensei.

"I'm Hunter, this is my brother Blake," Hunter said as they straightened up, "our sensei said that you needed our help and that we would need these."

The two held up their wrist and showed off their thunder morphers making Sensei Watanbe nodded in approvement of the two. Introducing them to the wind rangers and then to Cam, the green samurai ranger, he went on to tell everyone about his vision about Lothor attacking the academy and how he feared that he would be back soon. As if by fate there was a sudden lightning attack and everyone scattered in order to dodge as the academy started to light on fire. Looking up Conner growled as he saw the one person that he knew would hold the last gem shard.

"Hello my dear brother," Lothor said floating in air, "and might I say, it's good to be back and eviler then ever."


	17. Ninja Storm pt2

The wind ninja academy was in flames as Lothor attacked everything in sight while the rangers tried to help everyone escape. Looking over at Sensei Watanbe, Shane saw that he was using his abilities to fight Lothor, giving the rangers time to regroup and form a plan. Cam watched as his father fought who he know knew was his uncle, but something didn't seem right as he watched the two. It seemed as if Lothor was toying with his brother, and that became painfully obvious when he sent an energy attack at him and struck the sensei in the chest causing him to fall to the ground.

"FATHER!"

The group ran over to Sensei Watanbe and Cam held him and made sure that the older man was still breathing, and when he saw and heard that he was he sighed in relief before glaring at Lothor. Laying his father back down, the green samurai ranger stood up and walked in front of the others and stood before his uncle with a determined expression.

"Well if it isn't my nephew," Lothor said laughing, "have you come to join the winning side nephew?"

"Get real Lothor I don't plan on joining you or calling you my uncle," He said pulling his necklace off and activating the Samurai Amulet, "SAMURAI STORM, RANGER FORM! HA! Green Samurai Power!"

The others watched as Cam morphed into the samurai ranger and pulled out his sword before charging Lothor. Looking at each other, the others nodded and line up before calling out.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

"GREEN RANER POWER!"

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM! HA!"

"POWER AIR!"

"POWER OF WATER!"

"POWER OF EARTH!"

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM! POWER OF THUNDER!"

Running forward the rangers started their fight with Lothor on a great note as they managed to strike him when he wasn't paying attention. Continuing their attack, Shane and Conner used their enhanced speed to deliver a barrage of attacks from either side. Ethan, Blake, and Dustin came in second and attacked using their power weapons to weaken his shoulders. Alex and Cam in from struck Lothor with their swords as Hunter blasted him with his Crimson Blaster. Tori, Erica, and Kira were last as Kira quickly took off her helmet and Tori pulled out her Sonic Fin and blasted him with a sound wave from both sides making him collapse to his knees and allowing Erica to place him in an illusion.

"Wow Erica you're really getting the hang of your power," Kira said placing her helmet back on.

"Thanks Kira, now let's kick it up a notch," Erica said giving her a thumbs up.

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

The two charged Lothor as he was trying to fight off unseen forces due to Erica's illusion when they each slashed him with either their weapon or spike. They regrouped and saw that Lothor was laughing while he stood up and gathered some energy in his hands before firing it at them. Scattering, the rangers that hadn't at the time pulled out their weapons and the group all charged Lothor only to get blasted back with a powerful attack. The males of the dino thunder group went super dino mode and converge on Lothor and managed to get a hold of him and allowing Hunter and Shane to land a strike on him before being flung off. Panting, Cam was being to wonder if they were even making a mark on Lothor as it seemed that he wasn't losing any power.

"What did you expect rangers, I am more powerful than you will ever be," Lothor gloated as he summoned some more energy, "and what were you expecting when I'm working for someone who gave me a power boost?"

"Who are you working for Lothor?" Cam asked confused.

"Leviathan," Alex muttered, "I'm not surprised to see that he has the gem shard."

"Neither am I," Conner replied standing up, "it's time to power up then, TRIASSIC POWER!"

Shane watched as Conner changed into the Triassic ranger and then called out his Triassic Battlizer. The red ninja ranger was surprised when Conner started to fight Lothor single-handedly and managing to put up a good fight against the evil space ninja. Clenching his fist Shane watched as Conner jumped out of the way of an attack and stretched his arm to punch Lothor in the chest.

"I have to help, but how?" Shane asked as Lothor managed to hit Conner, but with little effect.

Taking a deep breath, Shane could feel a surge of power from deep within him and could feel that it was growing at a massive rate. Tensing up, Shane saw that there was a third button on his morpher that seemed to glow and giving him the sense that he needed to do something to help. Pressing the button he saw that he morpher transformed a little bit and he felt as if he knew what to do.

"BATTLIZER MODE ENGAGE!"

Spinning the power disc Shane activated his Tri Battlizer Armor and flexed his fist as he felt the power course through him. He could tell that it was just in time too as he saw that Lothor had Conner in a tight bind and it looked like he could use some help.

"Hey Lothor," Shane yelled catching his attention, "why don't you try this on for size?"

Jumping forward, Shane grabbed a hold of Lothor and tossed him into the air before jumping into the air and kicked him in the gut. Lothor gathered some energy and shot it at Shane who grabbed it and tossed it behind him before turning to Conner and giving him the thumbs up. Taking the hint, Conner sent his fist flying and punched Lothor while he was still in shock about what Shane just did allowing the red Dino Thunder ranger's attack to deal more damage. With a sneer, Lothor started to fire some more attacks at the red rangers but was caught off guard when a mass of arrows were fired at him thanks to Alex.

"You rangers are becoming an annoyance," Lothor said glaring at them, "it's like this is some kind of bad story."

"Conner let's end this!" Shane yelled powering up his weapons.

"Right!"

"ULTRA LASER FIRE!"

"DRAGON YO-YO!"

Much to everyone's surprise Lothor grabbed a hold of the two attacks and threw them back at the rangers causing them to before thrown everywhere and demorph. Groaning, Conner and Shane both looked up to see that Lothor was laughing and there was a massive energy surrounding him at the moment. Trying to stand up wasn't going to work either as nether of them had the energy to fight let alone stand on their own two feet for an extend period of time.

"You see now rangers, no matter what you do I will always be more powerful then you," Lothor taunted.

"Maybe they're not strong enough to beat you, but not even you can beat the ancient power that is passed on from sensei to sensei Lothor," Master Watanbe said walking in between Lothor and the rangers, "and this time I will banish you to a place that even you won't be able to get out of."

Lothor laughed and fired some energy towards his brother, who just retaliated and fired some back negating the attack and causing an explosion between the two. Charging up some pure energy in his hands Sensei Watanbe looked as his younger brother with a disappointed looked.

"Lothor I banish you to the Abyss of Evil for all of eternity, it is truly a place where you belong."

Firing his attack, Sensei Watanbe watched as Lothor attempted to block the attack but ultimately was overcome by its power and sent flying backwards where the Abyss of Evil opened up taking him in. Standing up the rangers all walked over to the sensei and the Ninja Storm rangers looked at him amazed as he dusted himself off.

"Father who did you…why…why didn't you do that before?" Cam asked confused.

"I was making sure that you all were truly capable of being rangers and of being ninjas," Sensei explained making them frown, "and I must say that I was thoroughly impressed with all of you."

The Ninja Storm rangers smiled when, with a blast of light, they saw a clear gem shard come flying over and stopping in front of Erica. Taking a hold of it, Erica looked it over when all of the shards started to glow and levitate all by themselves before forming into the full gem and letting out different color pulses of different ranger colors. When a certain color would go off that dino thunder ranger would start to glow and suddenly they vanished leaving the Ninja Storm rangers confused. The dino thunder rangers found themselves falling on to the ground of some unknown building and groaned as they all stood up to look around. Frowning, Conner began to wonder where they would be and started to fumble around for a light switch when he felt his hand touch a glass container when the lights suddenly came on. Seeing that he was standing in front of the outfit of the original red ranger, Conner couldn't help but feel in awe as the others joined him.

"Wow these are amazing!" Erica said looking at the original yellow ranger.

"Yes and their legacy will be passed down to you," a booming voice said from behind them, "it is time rangers for you to face Leviathan."

Author Note:

Alright since Ranger No More is drawing to an end and I'm drawing a blank on what I want to do next, I'm leaving it up to you guys to come up with an idea with my next story. If you have an idea you would like to see come to life send me a PM and I will take a look into it and tell you guys who the winner is at the end of Ranger No More. Just tell me couples (if there is any) ranger era and basic info about what you want to see in the story.

TriassicDragonRanger


	18. A New Old Power

The rangers all turned around to see that Zordon was in his tube and smiling at them when they all smiled back and ran over to him.

"Zordon no way," Ethan said as they looked at him.

"That is correct Ethan," Zordon responded, "and now it is time for you five to wear the original outfits and face off against Leviathan."

"But why us Zordon when you could have just as easily chosen the original rangers to stop Leviathan," Erica asked confused.

"I have many reasons Erica, I chose you five because I knew that it would be you who would be able to adapt to each situation and convince the other group of power rangers to help you," Zordon explained, "I also knew that it would be you that would be able to reform the gem and be able to use its power to defeat Leviathan."

"I'm sorry Zordon but it just seems that it would have been better if you called on Tommy and the others to face Leviathan," Alex said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"That might be Alex, but they have proven themselves time and again to be the heroes of the Earth, now it is time for you to take up the mantle and prove yourselves as Earth's protectors," Zordon said making them frown.

"But Zordon we defeated Messagog and saved the world from going back to the age of the dinosaur," Kira said looking at him, "shouldn't that have proven us?"

"While defeating Messagog was indeed a challenge you each of you still have doubts about your abilities and your position as a ranger, Leviathan's appearance proved the be the test that you needed in order for you to overcome your doubts," Zordon explained making them look at each other confused, "Kira you are worried because you were taken in by two of the original rangers and have watched them train making you worry if you will ever be like them, you must learn that you are your own person, your own ranger."

Kira looked at the floor and kicked at it a little bit before looking over at Conner then back at Zordon.

"Erica you question your place in the team because of your past as Elsa and whenever you fight you hesitate because of it, just remember that your past is nothing compared to the great things you will do in the future."

Erica felt tears in her eyes as she recalled everything she did as Elsa and she wanted nothing more than to go back and fix everything that she did.

"Alex when you saw that Trent was back you felt out of place because you knew he was the original white dino ranger, but remember that he passed the power on to you so that you could fight alongside your fellow rangers."

Alex bit down on his lower lip and looked at the white gem on his wrist before running his finger over it and feeling Erica take a hold of his hand.

"Ethan you doubt you skills as you watch your teammates fight and wonder if you would be able to live up to their abilities, however your intelligence has helped the team many of times in the past."

Ethan smiled a little bit and rubbed the back of his head while Conner looked at the ground.

"Conner you still question if you were the right choice to be the red ranger you mentally fought with yourself as you aided the other red rangers, you have proven yourself as a ranger though, and moreover you have proven yourself as a red ranger."

"Zordon we all have our faults, and it's because we're rangers that we're able to overcome them," Conner explained with a frown.

"And you have Conner, but you will always have to work at overcoming your doubts," Zordon said as the team straightened up, "now Kira hold out the gem and you will see the power that was corrupted by Leviathan."

Kira reached into her pocket and pulled out the now completed gem that was used to destroy the ranger timeline. The gem started to glow and levitated from Kira's hand to float in front of the rangers and, to their surprise, change into the Sword of Light. The five original ranger uniforms glowed and transformed into the original power coins due to the power of the sword.

"Behold your new powers," Zordon said as the coins landed in their hands, "Kira, graceful and smart, you will be the pink ranger."

Smiling Kira tightened her grip on the Pteradactyl coin and felt the original morpher appear around her waist.

"Erica fearless and agile, you will be the yellow ranger."

Erica couldn't help but feel prideful as she looked at the power coin in her hand and her new temporary morpher.

"Ethan patient and wise, you will be the blue ranger."

Chuckling Ethan placed his power coin in his morpher and looked over at Alex and Conner.

"Alex clever and brave you will be the black ranger."

Smirking, Alex looked at his power coin as it gave of a faint flash of energy and then placed it in his morpher.

"And Conner, bold and powerful, you will continue to lead your team as the red ranger."

"You can count on us Zordon," Conner said smiling at him.

"I know I can rangers, you have proven yourselves as rangers time and again, I have faith that you will be able to beat Leviathan without any problems, now go and protect the timeline form further damage."

With a flash of light the rangers vanished from the Command Center and soon found themselves back in Reefside, and just in time because Leviathan was there destroying the city and fighting the older rangers.

Author Note:

First, yes I used the words that Zordon used from the first ever power ranger episode I couldn't think of anything else. Second, I've gotten a few stories for my contest but it's still open until the end of this story, then I will post who won, so good luck to you and may the power protect you.


	19. Gaurdians of the Earth pt1

"WHOA!"

Tommy groaned as he landed on his back on top of a nearby car and then fell off of it on to the ground below. Turning over on to his stomach he saw that Kim and Kat had been thrown through the window of Cyberspace, and Jason and Rocky had broken a tree as they were flung against it. The monster that they were fighting had armor like skin, clawed hands and feet, a long neck, and at the top of the neck was a dragon head with deep yellow eyes. When they first saw it a flood of memories came back to them as they thought it was Zordon back from the grave as their ranger memories came back, but the second they got close to him he transformed and attacked them.

'Where did this guy come from?' he thought as he struggled to get up.

However he was soon stopped when he felt a huge clawed foot stomp on his back and force him back on to the ground. As best as he could he saw that the monster was charging up some attack that he was sure that would destroy him if not for a flash of red knocking him back away. Standing up, he saw Conner standing there in a fighting stance glaring at the monster as the others ran up to them.

"Dr. O!" Ethan said as they caught him before he collapsed again, "Dr. O what do you remember?"

"What are you talking about Ethan?" Tommy asked confused.

"Do you remember being a ranger, adopting me?" Kira asked looking him in the eyes, "or what about our first Christmas with Alexis when she spit up on Alex?"

"Of course I remember that, that picture is on my laptop," Tommy said confused, "and what do you mean of course I remember being a ranger, I was a ranger long before you guys."

"Thank God he remembers," Alex said with a sigh of relief, "Conner what do we do now."

"I think you guys know," Conner replied as they lined up, "Dr. O I hope you're ready for a blast from the past, IT'S MORPH'N TIME!"

"MASTADON!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"POWER RANGERS!"

"You're ours Leviathan," Conner said clenching his fist.

"Whoa," Tommy said as he saw them in the original outfits.

The rangers ran forward and attacked Leviathan but split up at the last second confusing him and getting caught off guard when Conner, Alex, and Ethan attacked them with their power weapons. Kira and Erica on the other hand ran over to Kim and Kat and helped them out of the Cyberspace as they regained consciousness. Seeing her original ranger outfit, Kim frowned and looked her over when she peered at the visor and managed to get a glimpse through it to see a familiar pair of eyes.

"Kira?"

"Hey mom," Kira said helping her up.

"…Why are you wearing pink?"

Chuckling, Kira looked over to see that Erica was hugging Kat and helping her stand up, when an explosion went off behind them. Turning around, they saw that Leviathan had slashed the boys and sent them flying backwards before turning towards them.

"Um, Kira," Erica said looking at her friends.

"Right," she muttered, "POWER BOW!"

Firing some arrows, Kira pierced him and caused him to stumble back, but with a roar he fired some laser at them and the two grabbed a hold of their mothers and pulled them out of the way. The four looked over at Leviathan, and saw that the boys were near Jason and Rocky now and helping them up while Tommy was making sure that the civilians were out of harm's way. It was at that time that Kira heard a familiar scream and turned to see that her own biological mother was pinned underneath a pile of rubble.

"Damn it," Kira hissed running over to the pile, "don't worry I'm here to help you."

"Thank you," she replied as Kira started to shift the rubble, "I…I think my leg is broken."

"Don't worry I'll make sure that someone gets you to the hospital," Kira said as she finally pulled her out.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Mrs. Ford replied hugging her, "how can I ever repay you?"

"Trust me you can," Kira said standing up, "and you never will be able too."

Kim and Kat ran over and took a hold of Mrs. Ford while Kira ran off to go and help fight Leviathan. Mrs. Ford frowned as she recognized Kim as the one who adopted her daughter, but when she looked around she couldn't see Kira anywhere.

"Where's Kira?"

"Why do you care?" Kim asked looking at her.

"She's my daughter and…"

"No she's my daughter," Kim hissed glaring at her, "you've lost all rights to call her that."

Kat watched as Mrs. Ford became quiet and looked back up at her friend before the two continued to help Mrs. Ford to the hospital. Tommy meanwhile had helped Jason and Rocky get up and the two were now currently confused as to why the original power rangers were their fighting.

"Would you believe me if I told you that they were Conner and the others?" Tommy asked as Ethan smashed into a nearby car.

"Tommy right now I would believe anything," Jason said standing up, "it comes with being a ranger."

"True, but what do we do now it's not like we can morph our powers aren't working for some reason," Rocky said frowning.

"We help the civilians, that's all we can do," Tommy said looking at the rangers, "and we pray that they'll be able to beat him."

Conner was going head to head with Leviathan and the two weren't moving an inch as they pushed against each other. The now dragon-like monster was attempting to slash Conner with his claws while said red ranger was pushing back with his newly acquired power sword. Circling around each other, the two gave pushed off and stumbled back away from their opponent. The others ran over to Conner as Leviathan straightened up and looked at them before snarling.

"How did you manage to get these powers?"

"A gift from Zordon," Conner retorted getting into a fighting stance, "now stand down Leviathan this has gone far enough."

"I don't think so rangers," Leviathan replied, "you have caused nothing but danger to this world by being here."

"You're wrong," Alex yelled clenching his fist.

"We've protect the world from people who wanted to destroy it," Erica continued frowning.

"People like you Miss. Erica?"

Erica did a double take as what he said hit her like a load of bricks. Clenching her fist, she quickly shook her head and glared at their opponent before saying…

"That was the past Leviathan, I'm no longer that woman."

Pulling out her power daggers she twirled them in her hands and got into a fighting stance.

"I am Erica Scotts, daughter of Jason and Katherine Scott."

"Guys let's bring them together," Conner commanded.

Tossing their weapons into the air they watched as they combined into the Power Blaster before Conner jumped into the air and grabbed it. Landing on the ground the rangers got into position and Leviathan started to back up as if he were afraid.

"Ready!" Alex and Ethan said.

"Aim!" Kira and Erica.

"FIRE!"

The blast rocketed forward and collided with Leviathan causing him to explode as the rangers disconnected their weapons. Tommy and the others smiled as they ran over to the younger rangers and congratulated them.

"Kira I can't believe it," Kim said hugging her.

"Can't believe what that we're in the original outfits or that I'm wearing your old outfit?"

"Both," Kim said making them laugh.

"I have to say Ethan you pulled it off," Rocky commented smacking Ethan on the back.

"Thanks Rocky," Ethan said rubbing the back of his still helmet covered head.

"Erica, Alex you guys look great," Kat said as she looked them over.

"Thanks mom," Erica said blushing.

"Yeah it wasn't easy to get these new powers," Alex commented grinning behind his helmet.

"Conner you truly showed that you can lead a team without me being there to help," Tommy said smiling at him.

"Yeah I'm glad that you're my successor," Jason said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys, but something still bugs me," Conner said tapping the side of his helmet.

"What's that Conner?" Kim asked frowning.

"It just felt too easy in the end," He said looking at the sky, "like Leviathan wasn't even trying."

The ground started to shake and the group tried to keep steady but it was hard when it felt as if it were an eight on the Richter scale. Looking up they saw that Leviathan had grown to the normal giant monster size and was now trashing all of Reefside. Standing up, the rangers looked at each other before looking at their mentors, all of whom nodded, and lined up again to yell out…

"WE NEED DINOSUAR POWER NOW!"


	20. Gaurdians of the Earth pt2

The original zords awoke and the rangers all jumped into action and into the cockpits of the zords before surrounding Leviathan. Grinning, Conner looked around the cockpit and couldn't help but feel excited as he realized that he was in the original Tyrannosaurus zord and was able to pilot the original megazord. Using the maneuver that he saw in some of Tommy's old videos he made the red ranger zord go back on its tail and then kick Leviathan in the chest as Kira flew the pteradactyl zord and fired some lasers, striking him in the chest. Alex then moved the mastodon and blew some cold air on him forming some ice on Leviathan's arm and back. Using the triceratops and sabertooth zords Erica and Ethan slammed into his legs and caused him to tumble over but he quickly got up and struck them with an energy blast knocking them back.

"Whoa," Alex said as he steadied the mastodon zord, "Leviathan was holding back before."

"We need to find his weak spot but I'm not picking anything up on my scanners," Ethan muttered, "Kira can you see anything from the sky?"

"Nothing, it's like his entire body is one massive piece of armor," Kira responded frowning, "Conner I think it's time to…"

"Right ahead of you Kira," Conner said grinning, "Let's show this freak some megazord power."

The zords started their transformation into tank mode and allowing the rangers to meet up again. Giving them the thumbs up Conner activated the megazord sequence and watched as the Megazord rose into the sky and stood tall as Leviathan started his attack on them.

"Hold on," Conner commanded as the lightning struck the original megazord.

"We have to do something or the megazord isn't going to hold," Ethan said as the shields started to go down.

"What can we do if the zords are destroyed then there won't be any way to beat Leviathan," Erica said looking over at Conner.

"What about the Power Sword?" Alex asked.

"That would work," Conner said high fiving him, "We need the Power Sword!"

The Power Sword then flew down from the sky and stabbed itself into the ground allowing the rangers to pick it up and deflect the lightning to the side. The rangers then moved forward and attacked Leviathan causing him to let out a roar of anger before using his claws to slash them and knock them on to the ground. Seeing that he was about to attack again, Conner brought the sword up and blocked the attack before slashing the dragon again and then using the triceratops zord to kick him. Standing up the megazord pointed it's sword at Leviathan and started to walk forward and attacked again catching him off guard and allowing another attack from the rangers. Firing some more lightning, Leviathan succeeded in pinning the rangers down when Conner got an idea and turned to Alex.

"I think it's time to get some better protection," He said giving his friends a thumbs up.

"You got it," Alex said grinning, "MASTODON SHIELD!"

The Mastodon zord's head then went onto the left arm of the megazord and Alex brought it up and started to spray Leviathan with a blast of ice.

"You need to cool off man," Alex said as ice started to form on Leviathan again.

"You rangers are starting to annoy me," Leviathan called out before letting lose a torrent of fire on the megazord.

"Whoa, it's starting to get hot in here," Conner said as he tried to move the megazord, "it's no use he's got a hold of us."

"There's got to be something we can do," Erica said looking at the control panels.

"I got nothing, it's not like the Thundersaurus Megazord where we can control it with our minds," Ethan said with a groan.

Conner sat there looking at the torrent of flames and wondering what he could do in order to beat Leviathan but when nothing came to mind he slammed his fist down on the control panel when a thought came to mind. Using the Power Sword, Conner managed to quickly bring the blade up and slash Leviathan causing him to stumble backwards and allowing the megazord some 'breathing room' when he gave Alex a quick nod of the head. Getting the message, Alex brought the Mastodon Shield back up and fired some more ice at the dragon and creating a sheet of ice on his snout. Using the shield, the bashed Leviathan and then used the sword to do a pierce attack managing to form a wound on said opponent. Leviathan was starting to grown irritated and used both his lightning and fire attacks on the megazord sending it crashing into the ground and making the rangers groan.

"There's got to be a way to beat him," Conner said looking at Leviathan, "Zordon trusted us and we can't fail."

_"Rangers I am sending you another power as we speak, I know that you will use it well."_

Conner's eyes widened as the Dragon Dagger appeared in his hand with a flash of light making the others grin when he turned to face Kira. Holding it out, no words were spoken and Kira took a hold of the dagger before standing up and exiting the megazord as Conner straightened it up again hoping to give her some time. Running down the street in the original pink ranger outfit, Kira was getting some surprised looks but she knew that she needed to finish her mission and head towards where she knew that the older rangers would be. Tommy and the others were helping the injured in Cyberspace when he noticed that the original pink ranger was running towards them with something in her hand. Walking outside, he stopped Kira and looked down at her hand only to do a double take at what he saw her holding.

"Tommy what's wrong, and Kira why aren't you with the…" Kim stopped as she saw the dragon dagger and looked between the two before clearing her throat, "Kira why do you have the dragon dagger?"

"Dad I need you to summon the dragonzord and help us, Leviathan is kicking our ass and we need you," Kira said holding it out for him, "Please."

Nodding, Tommy took the Dragon Dagger before following after Kira leaving Kim to pray that they would be okay before running back into Cyberspace. Tommy followed Kira close behind and when they finally got near the megazord and Leviathan, Kira got back in the megazord while Tommy brought the Dragon Dagger to his mouth and started playing it. With a roar, the dragonzord rose up from the ocean and walked over toward the megazord an turned towards Leviathan before Tommy played the flute again and missiles came out of the dragonzord's fingers. The missiles all struck Leviathan and caused him to stumble backwards and allowing the rangers to use the Power Sword to slash him and then use the Mastodon Shield to o a shield bash.

"I will destroy you rangers," Leviathan yelled as he began to glow, "even if I have to take out this damned city with it."

"Oh no," Conner yelled out when he realized what Leviathan was about to do, "we need to beat him quickly or there's not going to be anymore Reefside to protect."

"Well what do we do, I don't think we have enough power to defeat him," Ethan said frowning.

"There's got to be a way to power up the Megazord enough to destroy Leviathan once and for all," Alex said clenching his fist.

Tommy looked on in horror as he saw Leviathan starting to glow even brighter and began to wonder what in the world he could do to help. A light bulb then went off in his head and he contacted Hailey with his plan before playing his dagger again and using the dragonzord to attack the now still Leviathan with his tail. The attack was no good and the rangers were starting to get confused when they saw the Brachiozord appear and open up letting the other dino zords to get out.

"What the…why are the zords here?" Kira asked confused.

"I don't know maybe Dr. O wants us to use them somehow," Erica suggested frowning, "but how?"

Conner watched as the tyrannosaurus zord charged at Leviathan only to get knocked back down to the ground leaving him to make a whimpering sound. Clenching fist the red ranger started to go over every possible situation of what they were suppose to do when he finally realized what Tommy brought their zords in for. Smirking he watched as his zord stood up and shook itself off before letting out a roar of defiance towards Leviathan making Conner clench his fist and activate his din thunder morpher.

"Tyrannosaurus zord lend us your strength help us defeat Leviathan," Conner said as the zord stopped and looked at him.

The zord gave him a nod and the others seemed to get the idea because they asked their zord lend their strength and soon enough the megazord started to glow. The energy was then delivered to the Power Sword and Conner noticed that the Megazord's power level was at hundred and twenty percent. Bringing the sword up took notice that Leviathan was about to blow and he knew that he had to end it quickly. Striking Leviathan, a slash appeared and the rangers groaned when Ethan saw that the wound went straight into his core and that gave the blue ranger an idea.

"Conner I…I think we need to self destruct the megazord," Ethan said making the others look at him, "look the wound goes straight into his core and if we can cause enough damage we can destroy him."

Not saying anything, Conner faced forward and started the self destruct sequence and moved the megazord into position.

"Alright let's move," Conner said when Leviathan suddenly wrapped himself around the megazord.

"I don't think so rangers, if I'm going down I'm taking you with me."

"Oh no!" Alex said startled.

"We can't get out," Ethan said trying to open the door.

Taking off his helmet, Conner let a tear fall before steeling himself and turning to face the other rangers.

"Guys I want you to know that it's been a honor fighting beside you," he said walking over to Kira, "and if I had to die then I'm glad I'm with you."

Tommy was wonder what was taking the rangers so long to get out when he notice that others had ran over to him and Kim was looking worried.

"Don't worry Kim, they'll get out," Tommy promised taking a hold of her hand.

But before Kim could say anything the megazord blew up and sent the rangers flying back and when Kim stood up again she saw that the megazord was destroyed along with Leviathan but the rangers weren't there.

"NO!"


	21. Reunion

"KIRA…CONNER!"

"ERICA…ERICA WHERE ARE YOU?"

"ETHAN!"

"ALEX!"

The older rangers were standing on the debris of the old megazord and were looking for the younger rangers, but with no such luck. Tears were starting to form in Kim's eyes and she knew that what Leviathan said when he kidnapped them had been true, down to the last detail.

_"Your so called precious rangers are growing stronger as we speak, but it matters not even when they destroy me I will take them out with me."_

Sensing that his wife was about to have a panic attack, Tommy walked over to her and held her in his arms while she cried into his chest and prayed that they would be able to find them. The group want to dig through the rubble but the parts of the megazord was just too big for them to move on their own without the help of machinery. Kat was starting to feel useless as they stood there and moved what little they could while they looked for their young comrades. She wanted nothing more than to find Erica and take her home. But so far all she was finding was nothing but the debris of their oldest comrade and that made her heart clench each time she moved a piece.

"They have to be here somewhere," Rocky said as he and Jason moved a larger piece.

"We saw Leviathan grab them Rocky it would have been a miracle for them to get out," Jason muttered praying that the girls didn't hear them.

"All we can do right now is try to find them," Tommy said walking over to them, "we owe them, every ranger owes them."

_"That is right Tommy, they have saved the ranger timeline and we owe them a great debt."_

"Was that…"

"Zordon?" Kim said looking around amazed.

They couldn't get another word in cause they were soon surrounded by a light of their original color and vanished off the streets off Reefside. When they landed the group looked around amazed to see that they were in the Power Chamber of the Command Center, something that they hadn't been in for years. Walking around they couldn't help but smile at the memories that flooded their head while they saw the original tube that Zordon once was in.

"This is impossible," Kim said looking around, "the Command Center was destroyed, so why is it here?"

"You're really asking that Kim?" a voice said behind them making the group jump.

Turning around the older rangers smiled when they saw the dino thunder group standing there, still in the original outfits, with their helmets off and grinning at them. Running over they all gave their younger comrades hugs, Kim and Kat kissing Kira and Erica on the cheek, and started asked multiple questions at a time. Chuckling, Conner held up his hand hoping that it would get them to stop when a booming voice sounded throughout the Power Chamber.

"I am proud of you rangers, you have defeated Leviathan and restored the ranger timeline to what it should be," Zordon said appearing in his tube.

"ZORDON!" the older ranger yelled running over to him.

"Zordon I can't believe it's you," Kim said pushing her hair behind her ear.

"It's good to see you too Kimberly, you have grown to be a remarkable woman," Zordon said smiling at her.

"Zordon you were the one who teleported us away from Leviathan weren't you?" Jason asked crossing his arms.

"That is correct Jason, when I realized that you were in trouble I worked as fast as I could with the help of an old friend," Zordon replied as a hidden door opened up.

"Aye, yi, yi, yi it's good to be back," Alpha said walking out, "guys it's great to see you again!"

"Alpha," Rocky said running over to him.

"But Zordon I'm confused how are you back, we heard that you were killed," Kat asked giving him a smile.

"I have sent a small amount of my power into the morphing grid so that I could help the rangers in their latest quest," Zordon explained.

"Zordon, mine and Tommy's daughter was with us when Leviathan captured us," Kim said looking at the ground, "I know that you saved her Zordon I saw the pink light surrounding her, please tell me she's safe!"

With a smile, Zordon looked over to a door as it opened when a small girl came running out and over to Tommy, Kim, and Kira. Alexis smiled as she hugged each of them and when on about how much fun she had with the 'funny robot.' With a sigh of relief, Kim stroked Alexis's hair and reassured herself that her youngest daughter was safe and that the whole disaster was averted thanks to the younger rangers. Kira smiled when she kneeled down and hugged her little sister when said younger girl took Kira's pink ranger helmet and put it on.

"Look momma I'm a wanger just like you and Kiwa," Alexis said making the other laugh.

Picking up her daughter, Kim gave her a tight squeeze while Tommy rubbed her back mentally reassuring himself that everything was fine. Conner walked over to Kira while the older rangers looked around fondly at their old headquarters when Jason finally spoke up.

"So Zordon why is it that Leviathan wanted to destroy the ranger time line?"

"That Jason is an excellent question and one that I am sorry to say is my fault," Zordon explained making the rangers frown.

"What do you mean it's your fault Zordon?" Kat asked looking at their former mentor.

"It happened long ago when I was an apprentice alongside Leviathan when we stumbled across the power of the morphing grid," Zordon said taking a deep breath, "you might want to sit down for this is a long story."


	22. Legacy's Beginning

When the rangers all sat down, Zordon closed his eyes and a bright light surrounded the rangers causing all of them to shield their eyes until it died down and they were able to see again. To their surprise they were in a temple looking area and in the middle of the courtyard was two young beings that looked no older then Conner and the others. Standing on the top of the steps was an older looking man who wore long robes and was watching as the two fought with long staffs, looking upon them with the wisdom that seemed to match his years.

"What's going on here?" Ethan asked confused.

"I don't know but I think we're about to find out," Tommy said walking towards the three.

"Alexis stay close to mommy and sissy," Kim said looking at her youngest daughter.

The group walked towards the three but they either were too preoccupied or ignoring them when they stopped nearly five feet away from the younger ones.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you could tell us where we were?" Tommy asked as the two stopped and took a couple of steps away from each other.

None of them answered and instead the two continued to fight each other causing the rangers to step back to dodge the staffs. Conner however saw something weird when the staff flew pass them as it should have hit Jason's hand but instead went right through it. Frowning he watched as the two stopped and walked over to them.

"Conner what are you doing?" Kat asked as he stopped and held out his hand.

Moving his head toward the one on the left side he watched as it went straight his head catching everyone off guard.

_"Zordon, Leviathan that is enough for today,"_ the older man said smiling at them.

_"But master we have not yet mastered this form yet,"_ the one on the left said frowning.

_"Calm yourself Zordon it will do you no good to push yourself too much,"_ his master said laughing.

Leviathan laughed too and slapped Zordon on the back making him smile before chasing him inside the temple. The rangers all watched in amazement as their mentor laughed before following them inside and noticing the rest of the people in the temple while Zordon and Leviathan grabbed some food to eat.

"Tommy, I think we're on Eltar," Jason said looking at his long time friend, "this must be the story Zordon wanted to tell us."

"That seems about right," Rocky said frowning, "but why does he look so chummy with the guy that just tried to erase us?"

"I don't know let's watch and find out," Tommy said walking towards Zordon.

The two were laughing and eating, not even bothering to notice the others around them as they talked about things that they would do to protect their people. Conner couldn't help but smile as Zordon went on and on about wanting to find a power that could strengthen other so that they could fight off the forces of evil. Chuckling he looked over at Tommy who just smiled back and turned his attention back to the young apprentice.

_"Imagine it Leviathan, a power to fight against the forces of evil, to fight for the innocent and give the young ones something to look up to,"_ Zordon said making Leviathan chuckle.

_"It's a noble idea my brother, but what is stopping you?" _he asked making Zordon frown, _"There must be something that you could find, that we could find, to help protect the world."_

_"It is a silly dream Leviathan, we have no idea if there is such a power, let alone where we would even begin to look."_

_ "The ancient text Zordon, surely there is something there that we could use," _Leviathan said making Zordon's eyes go wide.

_ "Leviathan you know that we are forbidden from going in there,"_ Zordon scolded,_ "only the masters are allowed in there, we are mere apprentices."_

_ "We are stronger then the masters Zordon,"_ Leviathan whispered, _"together we can change everything."_

_ "But Leviathan…"_

_ "No buts Zordon," _Leviathan said taking a hold his arm,_ "we are strong enough to do this my friend, my brother, please join me with this."_

_ "…Very well, I will join you,"_ Zordon said looking at the ground.

Smiling, Leviathan took a hold of the back of Zordon's head and kissed his forehead before laughing and continuing to eat. The rangers then found themselves in the middle of an abandon hallway with the two apprentices crouched down and looking to make sure that they were not being followed.

"I don't get it Dr. O why is Zordon doing this," Erica asked confused.

"I don't know Erica, but these events lead up to events that happen on Earth, events that Zordon believes we should see," Tommy said as the two opened a door and slipped into a new room.

Walking in, the rangers looked around and saw the walls lined with scrolls and paintings that they could not decipher. Looking over Leviathan's shoulders, Ethan tried to read the text but none of it made any sense to them, and it seemed that neither could Zordon as he frowned at ever scroll he looked at.

_"Leviathan, these scrolls make no sense,"_ Zordon said looking at his friend,_ "this was a bad idea my friend, we should return to our room, forget about all of this."_

_ "No Zordon, we cannot stop here,"_ Leviathan snapped glaring at him,_ "we have come too far to turn back._

_ "Leviathan this is madness, please it's not too late for us to drop all of this, our master will not know and we will not be in trouble."_

_ "You fear our master?"_ Leviathan challenged standing up,_ "We are stronger then our masters, I AM stronger then our masters, turn back if you want Zordon but I will not."_

_ "Leviathan, you are like a brother to me so I beg you to return to our room with me,"_ Zordon pleaded taking a hold of his friend's arm.

Leviathan pulled his arm away and pushed Zordon back into one of the walls containing scrolls before giving him a disgusted look and returning to the scrolls. It was at that time that Kat could see a faint black glow surround Leviathan making her gulp and take a hold of Jason's hand.

"This is when he turned his back on his masters, turned his back on Zordon," She whispered, loud enough for the others to hear, "this is when he turned evil."

The next thing that the ranger saw was Zordon training outside in the courtyard with his master watching over him. Taking a closer look, they could tell that Zordon was distracted with thoughts of his friends catching the attention of his master.

_"Zordon where is Leviathan?"_

_ "I… I do not know master, he was not in our room when I awoke,"_ Zordon said looking at the ground.

His master seemed to catch him in his lie because he walked over to Zordon and take a hold of the back of his head and shoulder.

_"Zordon what have you two done?"_

_ "We…He…I…"_

_ "I have found what YOU wished to keep hidden from us master," _Leviathan said walking in holding a scroll.

_"Leviathan where did you get that scroll?"_

_ "I got it in the room where you store the ancient text, with this I will be able to show the world, the universe how strong I am," _Leviathan said grinning like a mad man.

_"Leviathan return the scroll to me, it is not too late for you to return to the way things were,"_ Their master said holding out his hand.

_"Oh no master it's far too late," _Leviathan said summoning some energy.

Zordon and the rangers knew what was going to happen before he fired but when the master hit the ground, Zordon let out a cry of anguish before falling to his knees. Cradling his now dead master's head, Zordon cried and let out a long scream of pain before hearing Leviathan's cold laugh.

_"I told you…Zordon, that I was stronger than our master,"_ he gloated holding the scroll above his head, _"With this scroll the power of the morphing grid will be mine, and I will control all worlds."_

_ "This was not our plan my friend, we were to protect the worlds no rule over them."_

_ "Do not, call me friend, you lost that privilege when you left me last night," _Leviathan yelled starting to glow black.

_"What is it that changed you Leviathan, let me help you,"_ Zordon pleaded as Leviathan laughed loudly.

_"Power Zordon, I have grown stronger then you could ever imagine," _Leviathan taunted,_ "and with this power I will rule over all."_

_ "So you wish to become a tyrant?"_

_ "I WILL RULE OVER THE WEAK ZORDON!" _Leviathan yelled losing his temper,_ "And with the power of the morphing grid I will do just that, now witness my new found power!_

With a blast of energy the rangers watched in horror as Leviathan started to transform into a dragon looking creature. Letting out a roar, the sky started to darken and the temple started to crumble around them leaving only the two of them and the rangers to watch as history unfold in front of them.


	23. Beggining of a New Era

The winds wiped around Zordon and Leviathan as the two circled around each other before, with a battle cry in a language that none of the rangers understood, Leviathan charged forward and attacked Zordon. Getting punched in the gut, Zordon went flying through the temple wall and landed in the dining area, struggling to stand when he felt someone grab a hold of him and lift him in the air. Seeing that it was Leviathan, he attempted to hit a pressure point but was quickly slammed into the ground making Kim wince and hide her face in Tommy's chest.

_"I told you Zordon that I would rule over the weak, that I will rule over EVERYONE!"_ Leviathan said smashing him into the ground again before jumping back away from him.

_"No…no one will listen…to a tyrant like you Leviathan," _Zordon groaned struggling to stand up.

Leviathan let out a cold laugh and started towards Zordon but was stopped when some monk appeared and used a sealing technique to force him to one spot. Seeing what was going on, he let out a burst of energy and sent the monks flying into the walls around them before vanishing and attacking each of them, effectively killing them. Whimpering, Alexis hid her face in Kira's side, the older of the two wrapping her arms around her younger sister while her boyfriend growled as he watched the massacre that was happening in front of them.

"Kiwa, Kiwa please make it stop," Alexis cried as she watched the newly transformed monster slaughter the temple monks.

"Don't worry Alexis nothing will touch you, me, Conner, mommy and daddy will protect you," Kira said rubbing her back, "Conner please tell me that this is almost over."

"I wish I could Kira, but something tells me that this is just the beginning of this story," Conner muttered as Leviathan finally stopped.

_"Zordon I'll leave you for now, but if you have the guts to fight me then I'll be up on the mountain,"_ Leviathan said turning to his friend, _"But I warn you that I will not hold back."_

Zordon then watched as Leviathan vanished leaving only him and the bodies of the monks that he defeated. Clutching his right arm, he started to check if anyone was still alive when he felt someone grab his leg only to see that it was one of the monks still clinging to life.

_"Zor…don, you…you must defeat L…Levia…Leviathan," _he said in struggling to stay alive, _"go...into your…master's room…there you will…you will find a hidden door under the rug."_

_ "What's in it?" _Zordon asked holding him up.

_"What you need to win."_

The temple started to disappear and soon the ranger found themselves back in the command center with Zordon and Alpha, Zordon looking less then pleased with himself.

"Zordon, you were friends with Leviathan?" Rocky asked amazed.

"Long ago I was, Leviathan was a brother to me and it pained me to see him fall so far after finding the full power of the morphing grid," Zordon responded, "but it was that same power that allowed me to defeat him."

"How Zordon, if he had the power of the morphing gird then how did you beat him?" Tommy asked curiously.

"What I needed to win was not a weapon but an ancient technique that was passed down from master to master, an absorbing technique," Zordon answered before the ranger found themselves back on Eltar on top of a mountain.

Leviathan was standing on a cliff overlooking the scenery when he tensed up and turned around. Doing the same, the rangers saw that it was Zordon standing there looking mad, something that they never thought they would see, but when Leviathan let out a harsh laugh they turned back to him.

_"So you actually came Zordon,"_ Leviathan said smirking,_ "I'm impressed, not by your courage but by the fact you're stupid enough to actually so yourself after you saw what I could do."_

_ "It's not too late Leviathan, you can still stop this madness," _Zordon said as the two got into a fighting stance, _"please remember what we use to have."_

_ "That's history Zordon, something that you're about to become a part of,"_ Leviathan said before dashing towards his old comrade.

Zordon did the same and the two clashed in the middle, but Leviathan was prepared for this and kicked Zordon back into a pile of rocks before jumping on top of him and raising his fist. Seeing what was coming, Zordon managed to hit Leviathan in the ankle giving him enough time to roll out of the way and stand up before blocking a strong energy attack. Skidding backwards, Zordon saw that Leviathan was charging up another attack and jumped out of the way only to have it follow him. Dodging as best as he could, Zordon was finally able to get rid of the annoyance by ducking behind a boulder fast enough for the energy ball to smash into it.

_"Is that all Zordon, I thought you were stronger than that," _Leviathan taunted,_ "show me a good time Zordon, don't make me regret leaving you alive back there."_

Taking a deep breath, Zordon knew that it was now or never and walked out from behind the boulder to looked Leviathan in the eyes. His old friend was standing there grinning evilly as he started to charge up another attack, and Zordon took that as his cue to use the technique he found in the scroll. Running forward, he caught Leviathan off guard long enough for him to grab a hold of him before his hands started to glow a faint silver color.

_"What…what's going on?"_

_ "What need to happen Leviathan, you must be stopped," _Zordon said as the energy of the morphing grid started to form around Leviathan,_ "I have to absorb this energy."_

_ "NO! I won't let you," _Leviathan said struggling to free himself.

But it was too late, as Zordon started to drain the energy that Leviathan had gained in a hope that it would be enough to stop him. However he noticed something, as he drained Leviathan's energy, his energy started to grown stronger while Leviathan's started to turn into a dark blue color. Leviathan was then able to sweep kick Zordon and jump away from him when he noticed that neither his nor Zordon's energy had vanished yet and that he was starting to change.

_"What is this, what have you done to me Zordon?"_ he yelled glaring at his opponent.

_"I have done nothing but attempt to drain the power away from you,"_ Zordon answered, _"but I wasn't able to drain all of it."_

_ "So you take the good energy while I'm stuck with the dark energy…fair enough I will destroy you with all of my dark powers."_

Zordon rolled out of the way and ducked under another energy attack when he noticed that his energy was pulsating. Frowning he didn't know what it meant when, with a bright flash of light, the silver energy surrounded him and he was equipped with silver armor and a sword.

_"What is this?" _Leviathan questioned confused, _"I have never heard of this kind of power."_

'So Zordon was technically the first ever ranger to ever exist," Jason thought looking over at Tommy and realizing that they both had the same idea.

"Mommy who's that?" Alexis asked confused.

"That's still Zordon, he just morphed like what mommy and daddy can do," Kim explained to her youngest daughter.

Leviathan sent out another barrage of attacks, all of which Zordon slashed with his sword before dashing forward and attacking. Eyes wide, Leviathan started to dodge all of the attacks knowing that the tides of battle were changing. Zordon managed to land an attack and sent Leviathan flying back into a boulder before charging up his sword and holding it above his head.

_"WAIT! Zordon it's me, Leviathan, I'm your friend remember all of those times we ran around and played together," _Leviathan said scooting back.

_"Le-Leviathan?"_ Zordon whispered lowering his sword,_ "yes I…I remember Leviathan I remember that I want to save you but…"_

_ "But I gave you no choice did I," _he questioned reaching behind him, _"Just like you gave me an opening to ATTACK!"_

Throwing dirt at the visor of the helmet Zordon was wearing, Leviathan then tackled him and sent the two rolling towards the cliff. In a flurry of fist, the two managed to break apart and stand up before dashing towards each other and attacking again. Circling around the point in between them, the two each gave a hard shove and landed a few yards away from each other.

_"That's the difference between you and me Zordon, I'm not afraid to finish my opponent,"_ Leviathan said holding out his arms.

_"That's where you're wrong Leviathan, this time I won't stop,"_ Zordon muttered charging his sword again.

_"This again, you stopped last time what makes you think you'll attack this time?"_

But to Leviathan's surprise, Zordon did in fact slash his sword and the attack flew forward striking Leviathan's chest and causing him to stumble backwards towards the cliff. Looking at Zordon, the fallen warrior then fell off the cliff before exploding and leaving the future mentor to the rangers standing there alone. With another flash the ranger again found themselves back in the command center with Zordon looking them over.

"And that is my story rangers," he said as they all looked at each other.

"So for Leviathan it was more like a revenge thing when he wanted to destroy the ranger time line," Conner muttered looking at his morpher.

"That is correct, after that battle I worked hard to find the perfect group to fight evil using the power of justice in the morphing grid," Zordon replied.

"Zordon are you back for good or…"

"No Rocky, I'm afraid that this will indeed be the last time that you ever see me, but remember that I will always be with you through the morphing grid and in your hearts."

"We're going to miss you Zordon," Kat said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah it was great seeing you again," Kim said with a sad smile.

"Thank for trusting in us Zordon," Conner replied as his group all smiled, "I promise that the world will be in good hands."

"I know it will rangers, and may the power forever protect you."

With that, Zordon vanished from his tube…for the last time.

Author note:

Alright there is only one more chapter after this so I feel that it is time to say who won the contest. It was a hard decision but the winner is…WideOpenSpaceGirl045. Congratulations and for the rest of you they were all great story ideas but I think it's time to move into the newest group of rangers without having the old one in the story.

TriassicDragonRanger


	24. Epilouge: The Next Era

A now sixteen year old Alexis Oliver was watching her six year old cousins, Jake and Jamie McKnight, as her parents, sister and brother-in-law were in the living room talking and watching the news. The years had passed and the dino thunder rangers officially retired and went on to have their own lives and families. Conner and Kira had married about three years after the events with Leviathan and then had the twins about four years after that, leaving in their wake a very excited. Alex had married Erica about three months after Conner and Kira and five years after that Erica gave birth to the son Michael, who Alexis would be watching over if he wasn't sick at home at the moment. Ethan, who went to work for Microsoft and even made some of their best programs, had met a young woman his age by the name of Amber and the two hit it off quickly and were still together. Looking up at the wall, the young Oliver girl smiled as she looked over the pictures of all the rangers groups and even with some of her and the other ranger kids.

"Alexis come on you promised to play princess with me," Jamie said tugging on her cousin's pant leg.

"Alright Jamie we can play princess," Alexis said smiling at her.

The two managed to trick Jack into playing with them and they were all having a good time when Alexis froze as she the news in the living room.

_"In later new a new monster has appeared downtown Reefside and is terrorizing the population."_

Looking at her parents, she saw them nod before kissing the twins on the forehead and running out the front door. Heading down the driveway she pulled out an original power morpher while four others ran up next to her and did the same.

"Alright guys let's do this," the boy in red said, "It's morph'n time."

"MASTADON!"

"PTERADACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

The originals and the dino thunder rangers watched as the power rangers appeared on the television and started to fight the monster. Smiling, Kim watched as the pink ranger, her youngest daughter, carried on the legacy of the power rangers. The dino thunder rangers had kept the power coins, and when the need arise they handed down the power coins to the next generation.

"Man Kim, Alexis is just like you at that age," Jason said watching the rangers.

"Yep she's defiantly got her mother's talent," Tommy said smiling.

Conner watched the television when he noticed that the twins were glued to the TV making him laugh when they cheered for the rangers. Looking over at Kira, the two smiled at each other knowing that they left the future in good hands with the newest group of rangers, and that they legacy of the power rangers will continue for as long as they were needed.


End file.
